Now we're done!
by ggfan78
Summary: A somewhat therapeutic take on the last episode. Fitz made me so mad, and Liv just broke my heart! Let me know what you think. For the time being its a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

She knew it was going to be an excruciatingly difficult day the moment Cyrus had asked her to be Ella's godmother, which truly was an honour and not at all surprising given her history with Cyrus but it meant sharing the job with Fitz and seeing him after ten months.

His words was on loop in her head. For ten months it played repeatedly and every time it did, it broke heart and tore at her soul.

"I don't know what I was thinking. Screwing your mistress is one thing, but marrying her? That's political suicide, really."

He called her a mistress, the one word that undid everything they supposedly meant to each other. He went there. Olivia, without a shadow of doubt knew that he had somehow found out about Defiance. She guessed it was Verna that told him. It hurt to think that Verna was behind the shooting, that she would so willingly destroy Fitz even after trying to assassinate him in order to cut him down to size. It was so something Big Gerry would have done that it made her question just how close Verna was to Gerry Grant, but none of it mattered. It was all over. Without being given a chance to even explain Fitzgerald Grant III shut the world out and wanted to nothing to do with any of them. She couldn't really blame him, but it hurt all the same.

As she walked into that church, timing it perfectly so that the ceremony was just about to start she was faced with that look in his eyes that screamed betrayal, loneliness and anger. She felt her heart tighten in her chest and found herself trying to convey an apology with her eyes and her whole demeanor but it was met with coldness, contempt and possibly hatred. Suddenly the room felt like it was closing in in her and began to count the minutes before she could escape. Cyrus, not at all oblivious to the silent war in the room, between Fitz against all of them, especially Olivia gave her an apologetic look knowing that she was barely keeping it together. When he gave her a nod to say it was fine for her to slip out her eyes conveyed the relief and gratitude she felt. With one last gulp of her wine she slipped it of the room anxious to just get out of there before she completely lost it.

She had barely turned the corner when she heard footsteps. Familiar ones that she could spot anywhere because it was so ingrained in her heart. She quickened her footsteps un wanting and unwilling to present another opportunity for him to hurt her, but just as she was about to pass the electrical room she felt his hand on her arm as he yanked her into the room closing the door behind them. Like a predator he launched himself at her, lips to hers so harsh she tasted blood. His hands roamed all over her body. It took all her strength to push him off her and when she did she wasn't prepared for the devastating loss she felt to no longer be physically connected to him and against her better judgement, knowing she would regret it she determinedly walked towards him and kissed him with everything she had in her. Within moments he had taken her from behind, so roughly without care, filled with passion and anger. Tears began to roll down her cheeks realising there was no love in him, just anger. When it was over she wiped her tears and straightened herself out, shamefully slipping her underwear in her handbag. He waited impatiently at the door unable to look at her and she felt sick. She was torn between wanting to slap him so hard to begging him for forgiveness. The man she loved no longer lived in the shell that stood before her. They had done that. Thy had broken him.

"I'm sorry." She said softly

"It won't happen again." He replied as he walked away,

"I meant about Defiance." Fitz stopped and walked back to stand in front of her, towering over her.

"That was a betrayal. I may not be able to control my erections around you, but this won't happen again. We are done!" In that instant however bad she felt before, it paled in comparison to that moment. Fitz turned to walk away and just as he did she spoke,

"Stop walking!" Her voice said defeatedly but commanding making him pause for a moment. Olivia took one step and took his arm and pulled him back into the room. As he looked at her he saw all the emotions on his face. He had done a great job tearing her down to size.

"I betrayed you, that's on me! This behavior, it's on you. I'm sorry I hurt you, that you think it was all a scheme, for my greater gain to get you the presidency. The fact that you think that says more about you than it does about me. The fact that you can't see or even consider for a moment what or if I would have gotten anything out of you being president that would ever make selling my soul to the devil worth it. News flash! I got nothing. Agreeing to Hollis meant I lose you. That even if by some miracle I got to keep you, aside from betraying Mellie by staying with you, I started to feel like I was unworthy of you." With a sad shake of the head and a chuckle she continued,

"You don't know me! That is so painfully obvious now. I guess you never really did. You don't love me, because that was not love, that was payback. That one you got for free. But you're right Mr President, this is done! Congratulations! Not only have you made sure I know I was just your mistress, today you have made me feel like a whore, so thank you for putting it all in perspective. So much for there's no Sally or Thomas here, truth was there really was never a Fitz or Liv. Lets call a spade a spade, a mistress a whore. Love can forgive all things right? I guess that only applies when you're the one doing the betraying. Good bye Mr president!" She wanted to slap him so hard but, she didn't have the energy. With her shoulders slumped she brushed past against him. Everything she had said was like a bucket of ice had been thrown in his face. He made a grab for her arm, she looked up at him and everything she felt from the moment he called her a mistress at Verna's funeral were pooled in her eyes and he felt like someone had kicked him so hard in the gut. Shame filled his eyes and whole demeanor but Olivia was too far into her grief and anger to recognize or acknowledge anything he had to offer. She shook her arm free of him.

"Now we're done."


	2. Chapter 2

******Oh my word, your reviews have blown me away, so much that here's a second installment. I hope you like it!**

Olivia's words sobered him more than coffee, sleep or a slap in the face ever could. His own words replayed in his head. He cringed knowing how much his words would have hurt her. How that one word, the one word he told her never refer to herself as, would have shattered whatever they had.

"I don't know what I was thinking. Screwing your mistress is one thing, but marrying her? That's political suicide, really."

Not only had he called her a Mistress, he had cheapened what they had to simply screwing as though she was some itch the needed to be scratched. He had might as well called her a whore, as he inadvertently did. No words would ever erase the pain those words inflicted on her and no action could make it better.

Olivia was so angry she couldn't sit still. She was pacing in circles in her office. All she wanted to do was go home and shower to wash it all off but David had called and asked to see her.

"Liv," he said as he knocked on her office door. Olivia looked up in mid step.

"Hey David, come in." David looked at her worriedly. They may not be friends at that particular moment but they were friends once and despite how angry he was at her for how his life turned out, he knew that she wore the white hat that it was always the greater good that she worked towards.

"Liv, are you okay?"

"What? Yes, I'm sorry I just have a few things going on. So you wanted to see me." David handed her the USB and explained his theory as to the bigger why he was set up for.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again. Olivia looked up from the drink in her hand,

"Not really, but I'll get there."

Olivia headed home shortly after. Exhaustedly she dragged herself to her room shutting the door behind her shedding her clothes as she headed towards her bathroom. She turned on the shower to the hottest possible setting she could without burning herself. With her palms on the wall holding her up she wept. For the first time allowing herself to feel everything she had been holding on to since her exchange with Fitz. She brought her hand to her mouth and trying to muffle the hauntingly painful cries that unwillingly escaped her as she grieved over the last few years if her life. None of it seemed worth it. She felt dirty, and even as she scrubbed herself with a loofah till she was red all over, she couldn't scrub the feeling away. Feeling the sting of her raw skin Olivia gave up and slumped down on the floor and sat in the hot shower.

When Olivia finally emerged from her bathroom wrapped up in her robe. Her eyes fell straight to her dress on the floor and everything just came flooding back. Angrily she picked it up from the floor and threw it straight into the fireplace. She watched as the dress burst into flames, it was almost symbolic of her life at present. The knock on the door startled her drawing her out of her reverie. She stood to her feet and opened the door without bothering to look through the peephole assuming it was one of her team checking in on her.

"Dare I ask which one of you is standing at my door," she stated somewhat amused well aware that they had been tag teaming her for months making sure she was okay. The smile on her face faded when she came face to face with Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third. Instinctively she slammed the door in his face.

"Livvie, please." His voice begged. Olivia took a deep breath and opened the door knowing full well he would camp there till she did.

"So it's Livvie now is it? Why are you here?" She asked evenly.

"I wanted to come and say I'm sorry." Olivia let out a chuckle,

"Do you honestly think I want an apology or anything from you right now or ever again? You made your feelings perfectly clear, just own it. We are done here. As you so blatantly stated earlier today." Fitz hung his head.

"I don't know what to say. I've been so angry for months, about defiance, about the lying but mostly about you. As angry as I was at Cyrus and Mellie, I've always known that they were political animals who would do anything to make sure they got what they wanted, which was my presidency for their own political ambition. It made me angry that you, who I thought believed in me wholeheartedly would agree to rigging votes as though you didn't believe I could do it on my own."

"You couldn't Fitz. You and I both know that. You saw what the numbers were like. For twenty days I had Hollis, Cyrus, Mellie And Verna pushing and pushing and every day I said no, because I would rather we lost honestly than win like that. Then your Dad died, you told me you wanted it, that it was yours. I never for a moment doubted that you were and are the right person for the job. I knew in my gut that you would make an incredible president, one to make history. But the numbers showed differently to what we all believed, so a few hours before the election I told them I was in and it's a decision I have regretted every single moment since. Not because you won, but because I knew I had betrayed everything I believed in, that I betrayed you. I could never fully commit to you because I knew that this would potentially end us and I was right. It did. We weren't strong enough to even discuss it let along endure it. If I had just gone into my own room that night, if we weren't involved, I wouldn't have had to agree to fixing the election because I would have caught on to what was wrong with your campaign faster. I screwed up. The moment I walked into your hotel room I screwed up, and that's on me. How I let you treat me, is on me. That night in the elevator should have been a preview, but I was already neck deep that I couldn't swim out if I wanted to." Fitz cringed at the memory,

"That is over, we are over. I don't want this anymore. I deserve better. Your wife, your children deserve better."

"Liv,"

"I used to excuse your behavior by justifying that it was because of your intense love for me, but looking back it wasn't love Fitz. You think you own me. Which back at the rose garden was romantic, because you said that I owned you, and maybe in some ways I did, but the moment our hands touched in that bus, you owned me. There is no other way I would have ever walked into that hotel room for anything less than being all in despite my better judgement. I'm not saying that you don't care about me, I would like to think you truly did,"

"I do Liv,"

"Then let me go. Once and for all. Let me go. I'm tired of waiting for what never will be. I'm tired of convincing myself that there is more to us than hot sex and some undeniable connection, because frankly I don't believe in us anymore. I used to think what we had was rare, magical, that I was an exception to the rule, but really a mistress is a mistress regardless how you dress her, and you know what I'm done with that. I'm done with us."

"You have never been..." He began but Olivia cut him off,

"The moment you referred to me as Mistress I became one and what's worse, this afternoon, at the christening I wasn't just your mistress, I became your whore." Tears slid from his eyes his heart physically clenching from pain as he looked at her remorsefully wishing that there was a way to take it all back.

"I am so sorry Liv."

"Funny, as angry as I am at your right now I know you're sorry. But sorry is just a word no matter how heartfelt. It can't undo heartbreak. Thank you for coming over and feeling like you had to apologise. Maybe the Fitz I once knew and fell in love with is still in there after all." Olivia walked over to the door and opened it, Fitz who couldn't come up with anything else to say walked over to the door.

"Fitz," Olivia said softly just before he walked out,

"Stop drinking yourself into oblivion. Rigged or not this country is looking to you as its President. You are the best person for the job, don't waste it. Prove you're worthy to be the president just as we all believed you to be. Stop shutting Cyrus out, he's there for your counsel and he's a good one. If you need to scream at him to be able to move on, do it. You can't run this country alone and Cyrus is the best. I don't think anyone ever believed in anyone else the way Cyrus believes in you. That's so rare, don't be so quick to throw it away because you feel betrayed and wounded. That man has devoted his whole life to you, you owe him a second chance at the very least." Just as he looked at her something caught his eye past her, it was the remnants of the dress that she was wearing earlier that afternoon. He saw the redness on her chest, that the robe didn't cover and he hung his head shamefully putting the pieces together. He longed to touch her, wanting to erase the memory of what his hands had done that afternoon but he knew that if he touched her she would jump a mile. She no longer trusted him and that screamed loudly as she stood there with her arms wrapped around herself.

"Goodbye Livvie,"

"Goodbye Mr President."


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia let out a deep breath and put one foot in front of the other. After everything the last place she wanted to be was the Rose Garden, but she owed him. She may be angry at him for his behavior, but she had to take responsibility for that too. What they did was unforgivable. They ripped the very carpet that he stood on from under him and made him feel unworthy of what he worked so hard for and believed he earned.

"Hey," she greeted as he sat on second bottom step as they always did. He looked up at her surprised to see her. After their last conversation he was sure to never see her again. He regretted how he so roughly handled her, how he diminished what they had to simply a sexual exchange.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, though he had an idea. He had taken her words to heart that night. He stopped drinking, and after a lot of yelling and multiple rounds with Cyrus they were finally able to come to some sort of truce. Though he still didn't fully trust him, Liv had a point. Cyrus was great at what he did and he needed him to run the country.

"Rumour has it you want to step down." She said sitting beside him, just far enough that they weren't touching but close enough for him to remember what it felt like to be near her and long for her.

"I don't feel like I should be running a country Liv. If the people didn't elect me I have no right to stand on that podium and pretend they did."

"Before we get into this, I owe you an apology. A big one. I knew it was wrong, it went against everything I believed in. The easy answer would be that I loved you, and I wanted you to win because I knew how much you wanted it, but that's no excuse. I should have been stronger. You counted on me to be your closest counsel, and I've never given you any reason to ever doubt that I always had your best interest at heart, until that moment on the plane, when I gave in. Despite how much I wanted to believe that I was doing it for you, I knew it was wrong and I wanted to take it back but I couldn't. I'm so sorry Fitz. I'm sorry that my moment of weakness brought you to this moment. To you questioning, to you doubting. This is the last thing I wanted. I believed you were the right person for the job, we all did. I still do, but that's no excuse and I am so sorry." She said tearfully finally turning her head to meet his gaze,

"For what it's worth, I'm pretty sure Hollis would have rigged the election anyway. He had so much invested in my campaign that he would never had risked losing especially so close to it being declared a loss."

"But I took away the one person that you fully trusted and I know that would have hurt you as much as finding out that you won because we rigged the election." Fitz looked down at his hands before looking at her again,

"I won't argue there, but I think my disgusting behavior demands I make my own apologies. Liv, that day at the church, Verna's funeral. I didn't mean it. I don't mean it. You were never just a mistress and I'm sorry I made you feel like an object. Especially after the closet." He watched as Olivia tried to shake the image from her head.

"I won't say it's okay, because it wasn't, nothing would ever justify it as right, but I understand that you were angry. At the end of the day, I allowed it. I missed you and you so angry was better than the void I felt not having you in any capacity for over ten months. I needed you as much as you seemingly needed me. I was angrier at myself than I was at you that night, believe me. Not to say you weren't an ass hat, because you so were, but then we both were."

"I don't want to run the country like this Liv. I don't deserve it." He confessed,

"Fitz, I get that. I do and it breaks my heart but don't you think that all the good that you've done thus far at least allows you to finish up your term? Don't diminish all the good you did because of something what was out of your control. You acted like a President, because you have always been the President. Everything you did and do is for the good of the country. Your heart has never changed, even after what we did your vision and your passion for this country never wavered and that's what makes you the very man I voted for. I understand why you want to step down and I can't say enough how sorry I am for the part I played in that but you don't have long to go. Finish your term and if you'd let me, I would like to run your campaign for second term. Cleanly, honestly and win it if only to prove to you that you do deserve to be the President."

"You'd do that for me?"

"I would because you deserve to know that this is where you are meant to be."

"Thank you. Hey Liv,"

"Yeah?"

"You and I..."

"Would have been beautiful in another time and place." She completed giving his arm a squeeze. She needed him to know that she didn't expect anything from him. Nor was she going to hold him to anything he'd said before.

"I'll always be grateful for what we had, and I suspect I will always love you, but so much has happened and too much has come between us. For now you just need to know that I'm here Fitz. I'll always be here." Without waiting for him to say anything further she stood to her feet. Fitz grabbed hold of her hand taking her by surprise. She looked at him questioningly,

"One minute?" His voice asked softly as his eyes pleaded for some semblance of what they once shared, as if to prove to them both that it still exists. Olivia sat back down and allowed him to wrap an arm around her as he scooted closer to her. Despite her better judgement she turned and moulded into his embrace slipping into a familiar and comfortable spot. Her spot. Fitz buried his face into her hair as he ran his hand soothingly up and down her back. Tears began to fill Olivia's eyes involuntarily and Fitz could feel her shake against him. He instinctively tightened his hold around her feeling the lump form in his own throat. He placed his lips on top of her head willing for the tears to not come knowing if they did he may just not let her go. A few seconds later Olivia felt his arms loosen and she took it as a signal to sit up out of his embrace. His heart clenched tightly in his chest as he saw her wipe the tears from her eyes as she stood to her feet.

"Let me know what you decide. Either way, I got your back."

"I will do. Thank you, for coming and for trying to make me understand." Fitz paused,

"For loving me that much." Olivia nodded,

"Goodnight Mr President."

"Goodnight Livvie."


	4. Chapter 4

Liv went on with her every day life as best as she could. She had to admit the talk with Fitz in the Rose Garden somewhat released her from the guilt and torture she felt. Not completely but enough to put one foot in front of the other. From what Cyrus had told her he too was doing better. He had agreed to remain in office for the rest of his term. He had accepted the ticket for re-election and Olivia knew the call would come, at least she hoped it would. It was the least she could do. She needed him to know that he could win under his own merits, that she was sorry for making him doubt that he was the right person for the job.

"Olivia Pope," she answered as she picked up her phone without looking at caller ID.

"You still want to run my campaign?" The voice asked,

"Yes," she answered without an ounce of hesitation.

"Will you come to the White House?"

"Of course," she replied, a little taken aback that she was being asked instead of summoned.

"Liv,"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to promise that it's you and me. No more trying to protect me. If I lose, I lose."

"You trust me after everything?"

"Not completely, but more than anyone else." He answered truthfully, which was more than she could ask for.

"I promise Fitz."

"Good, let Louise know what day is good for you and she'll let you know what I have on."

"I will do,"

Olivia wasn't sure what she expected when she got the White House the following morning. Louise had ushered her into the Oval Office apologizing that he was still in the situation room but wouldn't be too much longer. Olivia pulled out her phone and began going through her emails,

"Olivia, what are you doing here?" Mellie asked entering the oval after catching a glimpse of her through the window.

"He's asked me to run his campaign," Mellie scoffed,

"You're kidding right?" Olivia could see the venom seething from Mellie.

"How are you let off the hook? You had just as much to do with what we did. Talk about acting with little Fitz like he always does. But then again, should I be surprised anymore?"

"How dare you? It has nothing to do with that. You were the only one that's had access to him for over ten months, he wasn't talking to me or Cyrus. You had him Mellie and you let him drink himself to the ground. You let him slip into his darkness. I take full responsibility for what part I played in Defiance. I can't take it back. I wish I could. Because regardless of when this came out, regardless of when he found out I've had to live with it every day. From the moment we did what we did I haven't been able to live with myself. So as angry as he is at me, at us I'm glad he knows because at least there are no more secrets. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure he knows that he deserves to run this country because despite what we did Mellie, he does. So if it means working this campaign having to deal with you and your contempt, so be it. It's not about you anymore. I am done apologizing for whatever it was between Fitz and I. That's done and it's no longer about that. It's about him, what you don't realise is that it's always been about him." Before Mellie could utter another word Fitz made himself known in the room by clearing his throat not wanting to hear anything Mellie had to say. He had seen Mellie enter his office and followed her in and witnessed their whole exchange.

"Mr President," Olivia greeted tearing her gaze away from Mellie uncertain of just how much he had heard.

"Thank you for coming Olivia, Mellie was there anything you needed?"

"Unbelievable." Mellie muttered beneath her breath and stormed out. Fitz's eyes never left Olivia, as composed as she tried to look out together, he caught the slight quiver she was trying to control.

"Liv,"

"I'm okay." She said reassuring him,

"Thank you."

"Of course Mr President. Shall we get started?"

"Liv, when we do this. You take the lead. You're running this campaign. Not Cyrus, not Mellie. You." Liv nodded in acknowledgement.

"We're in this together," she said softly but definitively looking straight into his eyes and Fitz understood. The moment was broken by the ringing of her phone,

"Excuse me," she said picking up the call,

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to disturb. I didn't think you'd answer and I was aiming for voicemail." Olivia smiled,

"That's okay. Can I call you back?"

"Of course, I'm about to head into a meeting so if i dont answer, I'll call you back when I'm out. I just wanted to push dinner back by half hour."

"That's fine. Touch base later."

"Have a good rest of the day,"

"You too." Olivia replied hanging up and turning her phone off.

"Sorry,"

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. Fitz in the attempt of full disclosure and complete honesty, there's someone. Nothing official, but he has intentions and we've just been hanging out getting to know each other." Olivia held her breath uncertain of the reaction that he would have,

"Thank you for telling me. I can't say it doesn't sting a little, but you deserve to be happy Liv."

"I appreciate that Fitz, and it means a lot to me." Fitz nodded.

"Lets do this." He said leading her to sit down so they could go over a game plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia worked closely with Fitz for his campaign for re-election. Cyrus was on board wholeheartedly just glad to finally be a part of 'the team' again. He knew without a shadow of doubt that it was Olivia who got Fitz to at least stop stonewalling him, for that and so much more, he was happy for her to take the lead and run his campaign. This time there would be no Hollis, no Verna, and if they could help it, no Mellie.

Olivia made sure that everything was transparent knowing that Fitz was still struggling with his trust for them.

"I need you to look over these and let me know what you think. Jot down your ideas of how you want to execute a couple of things and send it back to me and I'll look over it and go through it with you." She said as she handed him a file,

"Sounds like a plan. I had a quick read of what you had so far and they're pretty on par with what I had in mind."

"Good, I'm glad. I won't be around tomorrow OPA's currently prepping Will Caldwell for his gala tomorrow night."

"I'll be there. I'm the key speaker."

"Well I guess I'll see you there, Mr. President."

"You're prepping Will in what way?" Fitz asked curiously knowing that there were rumors that Will was gay.

"Now Mr. President you know I don't discuss my clients." Olivia answered with a small laugh,

"Come on, I won't tell anyone." Olivia looked at him and shook her head. Right then, he was the Fitz she once loved. Carefree, joking, sober.

"Even so, client privileges. Sorry. On that note I better get going. I still need to drop by the office."

"You work much too hard Liv," Fitz pointed out somewhat worriedly knowing that she rarely ever stopped.

"It keeps me busy. If I'm busy I don't think. If I don't think, well it's better when I don't." she confessed as he nodded somewhat knowingly.

"So the guy?" he prodded gently,

"Is around. We hang when I have the time, but I'm just not ready to date yet." She admitted. She pulled no punches with him lately, and always offered her full disclosure and though it still stung every time, he appreciated that she was honest and didn't shut him out.

"That ex boyfriend must have been an a grade ass hat, and I don't mean Senator Davies." Olivia chuckled,

"He certainly can be, but he does have redeeming qualities. I'll see you tomorrow Mr. President."

"See you then Liv." He replied as he walked her out of the Oval.

Olivia spent a couple of hours in the office with Huck as he tried to decrypt the Albatross file from David's memory card. Between her and Quinn they were keeping close tabs on Huck. Quinn had sent her the information she gathered from Google with regards to water boarding and how she thought that was the reason why Huck was a little off and not showering. They decided to let him be and just let their presence be known so that he knew he wasn't alone.

The last ten months had brought the whole office closer together in a way Olivia didn't expect, but completely appreciated. Harrison was right, they were a family, and she had learned that she needed to trust them all as implicitly as they trusted her. They had gotten her through the last ten months, and they have all rallied around each other cementing their unit as a family.

Just as Olivia was about to leave her house for the gala she received a call from Harrison telling her that someone had spoken to the Dish about arranging a wife for the Senator's gay brother which would surely tank Will's political career.

"Harrison, shut it down."

She arrived at the Gala early to do a once over the new couple to ensure that they didn't seem overly rehearsed, and that they were convincingly projecting a couple madly in love instead of two people who literally met only the day before. Olivia was impressed at how well they were doing as she watched them work the room.

"Is that your work?" a voice said softly from behind her. Olivia smiled and looked up to find Fitz standing behind her.

"Relentless much?" she retorted,

"A question for an answer is not an answer Miss Pope,"

"Sadly Mr. President that is all you're getting from me."

"Spoil sport." Fitz complained with a pout.

"Live with it. Go and practice your speech Mr. President. Let me work." Olivia said giving him a playful nudge towards the stage.

"Fine. Withhold information. All the while I thought we were friends."

"Oh the violins. Go get." She said pointing towards the direction he should be headed towards. Fitz grinned and headed towards the backstage to get ready as she shook her head at him.

After his speech Fitz worked the room, out of habit, his subconscious always sought her out. When he found her nowhere to be found he wondered where she went.

"You have nothing. You have a pile of secrets and lies and you're calling it love. And in the meantime you are letting your life pass you by while they raise children and celebrate anniversaries and grow old together. You're frozen in time. You're holding your breath. You're a statue waiting for something that's never going to happen. Living for stolen moments in hotel hallways and coat closets. You keep telling yourself they all add up to something real because in your mind they have to, but they don't. They won't. They never will because stolen moments aren't a life. So you have nothing. You have no one. End it now!"

It wasn't so much the words the she said that hurt, it was the knowledge that it hurt her. To hear her sum it up in the way she did gave him a window of what the last few years had been like for her. They had been living for stolen moments. How he had finally given her a glimmer of hope and not only had he taken it back, but that one word he referred to her as shattered the magic of what they shared, and he was sorrier than ever for having uttered the word at all.

He found her sitting on the park bench way away from the the function. She was sitting there looking out to nothing in particular,

"Hey,"

"Hey," Olivia replied surprised to see him.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking." She answered absently.

"For what it's worth, we weren't just secrets and lies. I know I made you feel that way because of what I said, but we were, we are more than that." Olivia turned her head to look at him for the the first time since he sat beside her somewhat alarmed that he had heard.

"We add up to more than stolen moments Liv, we are an exception to the rule. I'm sorry I ever made you doubt that. You don't end up with nothing and you aren't alone. It may take some time, but I promise you no matter what, I'll be there." She wanted to believe him but just as he was re-learning how to trust her, she was re-learning to trust him.

"Thanks Fitz, I appreciate that."


	6. Chapter 6

"Cy, have you heard from Liv?" Fitz asked. It had been a couple of days and it was unlike her to not at least touch base, either by calling, texting or email.

"No Sir, I was just about to ask you the very same thing. She and I had dinner plans last night and she hadn't called or messaged to confirm. I just assumed she got a case and was held up.

"Check in at her office and see what's going on? It's not like her to not at least give us a heads up if she's in the middle of a case."

"Will do." As soon as Cyrus had left his office Fitz picked up his secure line and dialed her number. Olivia who was still in Bed groaned knowing who it was. She was certain he had sent out the search party for her already. She cringed as she reached over to pick up the phone,

"Hello,"

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" He asked worriedly at the sound of her voice. Olivia held back the tears and closed her eyes,

"Liv,"

"I'll be fine. I can't talk right now. I'll call later okay." Without waiting for him to reply she hung up and slid back Into the cocoon of her covers which is where she stayed for the rest of the day.

Abby, Huck, Quinn and Harrison had all dropped in throughout the day to check on her. Bring food and groceries, all of which remained untouched. Olivia dragged herself into the shower and stayed there for awhile. She had changed back into her pj's and changed her sheets. She had just turned the washing machine on when a knock on the door startled her.

"Seriously you guys I have enough chicken soup to drown a nation." She said as she opened the door.

"Fitz," she said surprised. Immediately the blood drained for her face and she felt lightheaded.

"Hey," he said reaching for her before she stumbled. He picked her up and brought her to the couch propping her up with pillows. He went to grab a bottle of water from the fridge and when he came back she had laid down on the couch as though she had no energy at all. He took a blanket from her linen closet and covered her with it running his fingers through her hair. Olivia closed her eyes tightly willing herself not to lose it.

"You didn't have to come, but thank you."

"Liv, you're unwell and you were in hospital of course I'm here. You should have called me sooner."

"That would have been way beyond the call of duty Mr President."

"We're friends. There's no such thing. Livi, why were you in Hospital?"

"Please don't ask me." She begged unable to look at him,

"Liv," he said almost in panic. Olivia bit her lower lip,

"I was pregnant," Fitz's stomach dropped to the floor as he fell to his knees so that his face was leveled with hers.

"I didn't know. I had my suspicions and I was on my way to my appointment after I left your office the other day and I had to drop by the office first to pick work and I just had the this sharp pain, and I started bleeding so Huck brought me to the hospital."

"Livi, I'm so sorry." He said cupping her cheek with his palm lovingly. The thought that they had created a child and now that child was no more broke him in more ways than Defiance ever could.

"I lost our baby," she said hollowly as she began to cry uncontrollably. Fitz gathered her in his arms and held her as her whole body shook involuntarily.

"You didn't do anything Liv, it just happens."

"It's my fault." She said quietly to no one in particular,

"No it isn't."

"The first thing I thought of after what happened in that closet was I hope I didn't get pregnant because I didn't want to bring a child out of that. So it is my fault." She said shrugging out of his embrace only to crawl to the other end of the couch curling up into fetal position. If Fitz thought that his heart couldn't possibly hurt anymore, he was wrong. It horrified him to realise that their child was created in that circumstance. He understood why she wished what she did and as much as it hurt he knew how hard it would have been to see that child knowing which moment brought them to the world. They wouldn't have loved them any less, but they would be a reminder of the anger and resentment that was encaptured in that exchange. Liv was right, it wasn't love it was about reclaiming what he thought she had taken from him. His power, his control. He was ashamed to admit it, but she nailed him in what she said before she left him in that hallway.

"Then I am equally to blame Liv. I pulled us into that closet, I was the one who was so lost that I didn't care how much I hurt someone I loved and will always love. I'm so sorry Liv. All this time when I imagined us conceiving a child, it was never in that circumstance."

"It feels like every time we're about to make a head way, or we heal a little, we end up back in this place of hurt. It makes me so tired." She said defeatedly as her hand lay on her stomach staring out at nothing in particular. Fitz moved to sit by her, he caressed her face soothingly. Olivia closed her eyes allowing him to comfort her. When she began to cry once more Fitz kicked his shoes off and went to lay behind her wrapping his arms around her. He placed his hands over the one that lay on her stomach.

"I'm so sorry Baby." He said tearfully in her ear. Olivia turned around so that she was facing him. She placed her hand on his cheek, and wiped his tears with her thumb.

"Me too." She replied before placing her head on his chest.

"We had a little girl Fitz." She said so softly as though saying it louder would hurt more. Wordlessly Fitz tightened his arms around her and together they mourned the loss of their child. Not just their child but for the life they could have had. The memories they could have made. For the love that once was that they were afraid to never have again.

Fitz stayed with her all night and though she tried to send him home at some point, she just didn't have it in her to fight him knowing he needed to grieve as much as he did and he wouldn't really be able to do it with anyone else but her. He tried to get her to eat something but she wouldn't. So he did the only thing he could think of and that was to hold her. She lay seemingly lifeless in his arms and then the tears would start again. He felt helpless, guilty and heartbroken. Holding her in his arms was the only thing that brought him comfort. When she had fallen asleep he had called Cyrus. With no one to really trust but Olivia and even that was strained he could only talk to Cyrus if nothing else to hold the fort.

"Is there anything she needs? Anything either of you need?" Cyrus asked concerned surprising Fitz, but then Fitz knew just how much Cyrus loved Liv even in his pitbullness and that the last year had brought them closer than ever.

"She says she doesn't need anything."

"Is she, is she okay?"

"No, and she not even pretending to be." Which they both knew meant she was falling apart.

"Are you okay?"

"Not at all. We had a daughter Cy, we lost a daughter. I don't know how to wrap my head around that and I don't know how to make this better for her."

"Just be there. Even if she pushes and pushes, stand your ground. All she needs is to know that you're there, that she's not alone. If it gets bad, and she's manic and can't sleep, check the medicine cabinet." Fitz out of curiosity alone went to the medicine cabinet.

"Cy, why does she..." He asked holding a bottle of prescription drugs with Olivia's name on it. Cyrus remained silent not wanting to betray Olivia,

"Please Cy, if I'm going to have to give her these I need a gauge."

"You'll know." Cyrus replied quietly.

"Cy," Fitz pleaded.

"It got rough after Verna's funeral. She didn't go to work for days, she didn't get out of bed. She wouldn't eat. She couldn't sleep, but refused to leave her room. Huck was the one who finally got her out of the house and convinced her to see someone. The meds aren't heavy duty, it's mostly to help her sleep. To stop the whirring in her head. She stopped taking them awhile back not long after she started taking them and she's only used them again once since, as far as I know." Fitz didn't have to guess which night she used them for.

"Fitz there's something you need to know and I know you refused to hear it when I tried to tell you before, but you need to hear it now. Liv refused to be a part of Defiance. She fought to the end. It was my fault she broke. The night before the election before we left the hotel I pushed her. I asked her to answer two questions, whether you deserved to win and whether we had enough votes to ensure you would. I said that if she could answer yes to both then we would drop the whole thing. I bullied her into it. We all did. Hollis, Verna, Mellie and me. I was her mentor and she trusted me, she trusted Verna. Most of all she loved you and wanted to give you your shot and we convinced her that was the only way. When she finally said yes on that plane it was like watching a light go out in her. She cried the whole time. I have to live with that. That's my cross to bare. You have every right to be angry. What we did was wrong, but she was the only one that had nothing to gain but everything to lose."

Fitz returned to where she lay on the couch after talking to Cyrus. He saw that she was awake.

"Are you hungry? Can I get you something to eat?" Olivia shook her head.

"You have to eat something Liv,"

"I'm not hungry. I'm just sore and tired. The thought of food makes me nauseous."

"Well at least drink this so you have some nutrients in you," he said handing her vitamin water."

"I had Tom run out and get some." He answered the unasked question.

"Thank you." She said taking the drink from him mainly to placate him. She took a big swig and handed him the bottle back to him before putting her head back on the pillow.

"Fitz you don't have to stay all night taking care of me. I'll be okay." She said trying to reassure him.

"I have no doubts about that. I just don't want to fall apart with anyone but you." He answered tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Fitz,"

"Yeah Baby,"

"Hold me?" Fitz nodded dropping his lips to her forehead before resuming his previous position behind her gathering her in his arms holding her tightly.

"We'll get through this Livi. All of it, I promise." Olivia nodded wanting to believe it, and at that moment, she did, if only for the night.

"Hey Fitz, it's morning. You have to go before the Press gets in."

"I don't want to go. I'll just call in sick." Olivia chuckled amused,

"You're the President, you don't get to be sick. Go. You can call me later, incessantly if you must. Just get a move on."

"I'm a little hurt that you're throwing me out." He admitted with a pout.

"You are not that lame."

"You give me way too much credit." He retorted.

"Seriously, go!" She said squirming from his pro

tightened hold of her."

"Thank you for being here,"

"No where else is I'd rather be."


	7. Chapter 7

"You know if you really want me to get that rest you keep insisting I get you need to stop calling me on the hour every hour." Olivia answered without saying hello. Fitz laughed,

"I'm sorry. I was just checking in."

"Fitz, I'm okay." When he remained silent she corrected herself,

"I'll be okay. You can't put your whole day on hold every hour just to make sure I'm okay. Chances are I won't be completely okay for awhile." She confessed. He liked that she was always honest with him these days, regardless how vulnerable it made her feel,

"Me too."

"How are you holding up?" She asked knowing that it was equally hard for him.

"My mind keeps wandering to what she would have looked like you know. Would she be a mini you and how great it would be to have a mini Livi."

"You wouldn't know what to do with the two of us." Olivia teased.

"She'd be a handful just like her mother I'm sure." Another moment of silence passed between.

"Fitz,"

"Yeah Liv,"

"I never not wanted her."

"Baby, I know that. I know you. Even if you say it to my face that you didn't want her I wouldn't believe you because I know your heart Olivia. I know you."

"What does Cyrus have for you today?" She said needing to change the subject.

"He's actually been fielding for me all day. He's gotten soft hasn't he?"

"Well he is a Dad these days, and he's gotten overly protective of me in the last year."

"Liv,"

"Yeah,"

"I'm sorry, for being so angry that I forgot that I know you. That I should have known deep down that doing what you did, agreeing to do what you did would have hurt you as much if not more than it did me. I'm sorry I aimed all my anger at you."

"Thank you. After everything, lets put a blanket moratorium on the apologies. I think we've both established that we're both sorry, for lots of things. Right now, as hurt as I was about your words, your actions, the last couple of days puts into perspective that as important at that is, it can't trump this, at least right now."

"We'll get through this. I promise."

"I know. At least I know that now. I wasn't so sure before, but now I think we just might."

"Good,"

"Fitz,"

"Yeah Liv,"

"I want to do something for her. To properly say goodbye."

"I'll be there Liv. Just tell me when and how you want to do it."

"Okay. You should get back to work."

"I guess I should," he replied reluctantly.

"I'll be okay," she promised.

"I'm going to catch some sleep so you can do some work."

"Okay, I'll call you later."

"Fitz, you can call me anytime." Olivia assured him knowing that even though he called to make sure she was okay, a part of it was also because he needed to hear her voice, he needed to talk to the one person who understood how unsettled he felt. They had lost someone. Someone they've never met but loved. Someone no one would and could never know they were grieving for.

"Thank you Livi." Olivia found herself nodding before hanging up.

She got up from the couch and showered. She changed into her jeans and sweater grabbing her phone so that she could start making arrangements. After an hour she was done and felt somewhat accomplished. It was barely noon and she was already bored. She called Huck and asked if he could pick her up and take her to the office. He didn't bother arguing knowing that if he protested she'd catch a cab or drive herself. When she walked into the office, as worried as they were about her they weren't surprised that she was there. The last thing Olivia wanted to do was dwell alone at home. Quinn had ordered lunch in for all of them and for the rest of the afternoon they sat in the conference room eating and talking about the case they were currently handling.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope,"

"Ooops!" Olivia replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah ooops. Should you really be out and about already?" Fitz asked gently. He had called her house and received no answer. Knowing her well he knew it meant that she had traded her PJ's in for Jeans headed back to work.

"I'm not in too much pain. I just didn't want so sit at home alone. Too much thinking."

"You should have called me, I could have found a way to get back to you and hang with you the rest of the day."

"I don't doubt that for a second, but you need to work and you were already missing all night last night. I'm okay. I just need to keep busy. I'm not pushing myself too hard too fast. I promise." Fitz knew there was no point in arguing.

"Are you going to stay much longer?"

"No, Huck's going to drive me home as soon as we're done eating dinner. They disapprove of my popcorn and wine staple all of a sudden." Olivia said dryly.

"No lectures please," she slipped in before he could start.

"You find it fun to drive me insane don't you?"

"Maybe a little." She admitted with a smile.

"At least you don't deny it."

A few days later she and Fitz met at Camp David to say goodbye to their daughter, by the lake they had spent much of their time sitting by during a season of their life when they allowed themselves the luxury of dreaming of the life they wanted to have together. Before he was president, when they could almost pretend that they had a shot, that they were a possibility.

"To you Liliana Grace Pope Grant. We love you and you will live in our hearts forever. Not a day will go by that we won't miss you and wish you were with us. Mommy and Daddy love you so much Baby." Olivia said with tears rolling down her face. Fitz draped an arm around her shoulder pulling her close. With joined hands they released the bouquet of purple and pink balloons with a single white balloon in the middle. Olivia felt her legs give way and Fitz pulled her into his arms. Burying her face into his chest she let him not only hold her, but hold her upright.

"Fitz, we have a few weeks before we start campaigning. I was thinking I'd take a couple of weeks off. I just, I'm going to be okay, but I just need some down time before we start chaos." Fitz brushed a wisp of her hair away from her face and cupped her cheek with his palm.

"Of course. Take all the time you need Liv."

"I've set everything up already, we're ready to go."

"That's not even important," Olivia looked up at him and gave his middle a squeeze locking eyes with him.

"Hey, it is important. We're going to win you this Presidency that's rightfully yours."

"It doesn't seem so important anymore. Especially on a day like today." He confessed,

"I know, but it is important Fitz. You deserve the chance to win on your own terms."

"Livi, do you remember the dreams we used dream about sitting here?" He asked,

"Every single one of them," she answered without hesitation.

"I chose to say goodbye to Lily here because this is our place, and she was one of those dreams we talked about. It seemed fitting somehow to say goodbye to her here. In a way to say goodbye to us. The Us that we've become. Goodbye to the hurt, anger, betrayal and resentment. To perhaps remember the dreamers who dared to dream about a life where all that mattered was the love they shared." Fitz dropped his lips to her forehead, knowing all too well what she meant.

Olivia left for France that evening after saying goodbye to Fitz at Camp David promising to stay in touch and to be back in plenty of time to kick off his campaign.

Olivia spent her time in a little cottage by the the beach that she had been visiting since she was little. Eventually her parents had bought it from its original owners so that they could stay throughout the year instead of just the summers. The phone coverage was sketchy at best which she had warned him about. So she would drop him a text whenever she could and he would call in the mornings.

The time away made all the difference in the world. By the time Liv arrived back to DC she was ready to get back to work. She had a couple of weeks to make sure that Harrison and Abby were ready to take over Pope and Associates in her absence, which she was confident they would be.

"We'll aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Fitz greeted with a grin as he found her sitting on the couch in the Oval Office not expecting her back for a few days. Olivia looked up from the paperwork she was looking through and stood to her feet.

"Hey,"

"You're back early."

"I felt ready. How are you?" She asked,

"I've been okay. It's good to have you back." Liv smiled,

"It's good to be back. Cy's just gone to grab a couple of things and he'll be joining us. We're just ironing out the schedule." Fitz nodded,

"I'll have Louise arrange dinner,"

"Way ahead of you. Chinese is one the way,"

"We're going old school," he aid amused,

"Seemed fitting. Pull up a chair Mr President, we have work to do."


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure about this Sir?" Cyrus asked. Fitz looked at Cyrus somewhat surprised. He expected more of a reaction than what he got. For one he expected a rant at the very least, but none came. He wasn't sure whether to be grateful, frightened or unnerved. He guessed all of the above.

"What did Liv say?" He asked, though he suspected that Olivia knew nothing of his plans.

"I think you and I both know had I told Liv she'd be in your office right now having a meltdown, which admittedly is what I was expecting from you." Cyrus shrugged.

"I will never be prouder or anything in my life than what we have done in this administration. I understand and I take responsibility for the fact what we did to ensure you got here was wrong. Though I regret having made you doubt that you are where you are meant to be and that people I care about got hurt along the process, I don't regret doing all I can for what I believed in. Now that's a point I know we will butt heads about for the rest of my days so let's just let sleeping dogs lie. Liv is the strongest person I know. With the exception of James and our daughter, there is no one else I consider family and whom I love." Fitz knew without Cy having to verbalize it that he was included in that list

"You may feel you broke Liv, but I pushed her so hard that I may as well have put a gun to her head. I never anticipated it would haunt her every day after as it did. I never fully got the impact of my actions till after Verna'a funeral. I don't think I have regretted anything more or since. I suspect you aren't doing this just so you and Liv can finally be together, and even if you were I am no longer standing between both your happiness. I think I've done enough in that department."

"You're right, it's not about getting back together with Liv. I love Liv. I will always love her, but I'm not sure we could ever be together again after everything. I'm doing this because if I'm going to win this election it will purely be my merits, and not now good I fake it with my wife. I am divorcing Mellie and the American public deserves to make the choice of whether or not they're willing to vote for me even if I am divorced father raising his three kids."

"Mellie is not just going to sign over her claim over your presidency. In her head she's convinced herself that this is as much her presidency as it is yours. She will drag your name down in mud and she won't hesitate to not only throw you and Liv under a bus, she'll totally dance on both your graves."

"I know. I am trying to make sure that she doesn't take Liv down. Her anger should be aimed at me, not at Liv."

"But to her Liv is the reason why she could never fully have you. Liv may not have actively sought you out but she's still the reason why her husband has been unavailable for over four years. She also knows by taking Liv down, she'll hurt you. That if there was anything she could use to hurt you, it's to go after Liv."

Fitz knew that Cy was right. If there were anything to motivate Mellie it would be that hurting Olivia would hurt him the most. They had spent the last few months repairing what they could from what was so broken. Losing their daughter had helped in forgiving each other for all the other things that bound them. Losing Lily put a lot of things in perspective. A lot had changed. They've both changed so much, and change had allowed grace for each other that wasn't necessarily there before. If there was one thing that was solid it was that they were friends. Friends first and everything else later. She was his best friend and he had become hers. Fitz knew that the friend disclosure would demand that he tell her that he was filing for divorce. They had talked about it but he knew that she never took him seriously. He knew why. A part of him also hesitated to tell her because he didn't want to hurt her. To bring up the past knowing that the words would trigger the words he'd uttered as a promise to her. A promise he yanked from her because he wanted to hurt her and hurt her he did.

Lost in his thoughts Cyrus recognized a Livi trance, he'd learned to spot them a mile away. He walked over to his desk and unlocked the top drawer.

"Mr President,"

"Sorry Cy," Fitz looked up apologetically.

"It's alright Sir. If you're going to divorce Mellie, you're going to need leverage. When you tell Liv, give her this." Cyrus said handing him a USB stick.

"What is it?"

"It's a start. Huck will be able to use it as a starting point to help you with leverage."

"Cy,"

"Lets just say I always knew that you'd need it one day. Nothing will ever make up for the betrayal you felt, but if it was a battle between you and Mellie, you and anyone. I've got your back."

"Thank you Cyrus." Fitz said gratefully. Olivia was right, no man was as loyal as Cyrus Beene because when he believed, he believed to a fault.

"I'm supposed to be going to Liv's for dinner. Why don't you go in my place. I'll cover for you here."

"What time?"

"If you leave now you'll get there for when she's expecting you. Tom, Hal," Cyrus called out

"Yes Mr Beene," Tom said upon entering his office,

"Please take the President to Ms Pope's." Tom nodded knowing that meant minimal security presence.

"Of course. Are you ready sir?" Fitz nodded putting his jacket on and following Tom and Hal out.

"Cyrus Beene you're earlier than the extra hour I allocated for your usual tardiness. Is that boss of yours getting soft and letting you leave the office before nine." Olivia greeted as she opened the door without looking up her head buried in a Grant strategy file they had been working on.

"Firstly, that is so not safe. Please don't tell me that's how you always answer the door. Olivia Carolyn Pope you should know better." Olivia's head jerked up surprised,

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"And secondly, you called me soft Liv." Fitz said wounded making her laugh.

"To my defense I was expecting Cyrus and it is a secure building. As for the soft, I, well I got nothing."

"Thanks Liv,"

"You coming in or are you going to stand there whining all night?" She asked giving Tom a wink as she caught his smirk.

"Did you just wink at my security detail?"

"In or out Fitzgerald?"

"In, in. Geez! You better be offering more than popcorn for dinner with this kind of treatment." Olivia rolled her eyes,

"Thank you Tom," she said as she pulled Fitz in with his arm,

"Careful, Tom you're a witness. She's man handling the President." Tom threw his hands up as if to say that he wanted no part of it earning a chuckle from Fitz

"Nice, my own security detail." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"You'll get it. Come on. Dinner's in the oven." Fitz gave Tom a wave before closing the door to follow Liv into her kitchen. In truth he knew what a great cook Olivia was. She loved to cook but rarely had the time to utilize her skills.

"Oh my gosh Liv it smells amazing in here. What'd you cook?" He asked placing a hand on each shoulder catching up to her.

"Popcorn," she answered as she turned her head to look at him with a grin.

"Alright smart ass."

"It's Moussaka, it's one of Cyrus' favourites,"

"And one of mine, which begs the question of where was my invite?"

"You're here now so stop complaining. You never answered my question. Why are you here and are we still expecting Cyrus?" Fitz gave her shoulders a squeeze before dropping his hands to his sides.

"I needed to talk to you and Cy suggested I take his dinner slot."

"Well it must be big if he's willing to give up a home cooked meal from this kitchen." After so many years it was only Cy who'd been privy to her cooking repertoire and always looked forward to whatever she put on the table. The look on his face confirmed as much.

"Why don't we eat first. At least if there's verbal sparring in our future it won't be with empty stomachs."

"And I'd hate for you to throw me out without getting me some moussaka."

"You're hilariously funny Fitzgerald. Here look at these proposals while I take the Moussaka out of the oven." She said handing him the file in her hand. Fitz nodded and sat at the dining table that was already set.

"There's a post it with Karen and Gerry on it, what's that for?" He asked calling out,

"Gerry and Karen checked in the other day and was asking how campaign was going. Whether you were going to pull them out of school to campaign with you." She answered as she came back in with the casserole dish. Fitz stood to his feet to take it from her and placed it on the table before pulling a seat out for her.

"I'd love to have them there just so I could be with them but I won't drag them through a campaign if they don't want to. I did that the last time and they were miserable." Fitz knew that he'd need them more than ever if he were to go through his plans in divorcing Mellie.

"They're older now Fitz and they love you. Gerry said they're good either way so think about it. Not just about how it looks but for the mere fact that having them around brings out the best in you. You love being with them and you could probably use their presence to just ground you." Olivia knew how much Fitz loved his kids and how he hated having them so far away in a boarding school where Mellie had shipped them the moment inauguration was over and all the photos had been taken. At the same time he could see that they liked not being under the limelight. He spoke to them every day throughout the day.

"I'll bounce it off with them and suss them out." His kids loved Olivia and very early on in the campaign they had become thick as thieves which only strengthened with time. Even during the seasons where Liv and Fitz weren't talking Liv remained the same. He knew they spoke at least once a week and communicated through emails, texts and letters. One of the reasons why he knew she was a great baker was because they would tell him about the cookies and brownies she would send with their care packages.

"Karen tell you about the girl Gerry likes?" Fitz asked knowing that she would have told Olivia first anyway,

"Yes but Gerry had casually brought up said girl's name a little while ago and something tweaked,"

"Ahh the famous Pope gut instinct."

"Shut up and eat," she replied pouring them both a glass of wine. Olivia watched in amusement at how heartily he ate, much like a growing teenage boy. She dished up another serving for him without bothering to ask knowing what the answer would be. He just grinned at her and kept eating.

Once they had cleared up after dinner and loaded the dishwasher Liv led them back to her living room.

"So hit me with it," she said as she nursed her glass of red with both hands. Fitz took the liberty of taking the glass from her hands and placing the glass on her coffee table,

"I'm going to divorce Mellie," though Olivia kept her face neutral he didn't miss the quick flash of pain that passed. Something inside her flinched so hard that her body almost reacted.

"I don't want to run this campaign on another lie. I don't want to go through the charade we went through last time. Mellie and I are done."

"Ok, so how did you want to do this? Have you told Mellie yet? How did you want to handle it? I think we both know that she won't go down without a fight." She was on fixer mode because at that moment she needed a shield. Olivia stood to her feet and started pacing.

"She's going to use everything she can on you. Amanda Tanner, me. Getting pregnant to save your presidency," he involuntarily flinched as she put herself in the same breath as Amanda Tanner as though they equated to the same thing.

"The only way to fight her is to play her game. Is that something you want to do and are ready to do?" As she rambled her head imagined the worst case scenarios. The headlines exposing their affair. Her mind was whirring so fast that she already decided that she would leave DC and move to France to hide. Her career would be over and she doubted she and Fitz were strong enough to survive the rehashing of their relationship after everything they'd already been through.

"Liv," Fitz said trying to calm her down. When she didn't reply he stood to his feet and planted himself in front of her holding her shoulders.

"Liv, it's okay. Win of lose, I win because its truth. I want to win and I want to win despite the odds. If I don't then I won't. If the American people don't want a divorced President I can live with that. I won't let Mellie use what we had to destroy us. Here," he said giving her the USB that Cyrus had given him earlier.

"It's from Cy, I don't know what's in it but he said it could be a starting point for Huck,"

"Cyrus Rutherford Beene gave you something to help you divorce your wife, and potentially losing your presidency?" She asked in disbelief.

"I know right."

"Okay, let me work on it with Huck and by back to you."

"Liv," he began,

"It's okay Fitz." She said trying to brush him off,

"Don't negate what we had by comparing it with something as significant as Amanda Tanner. It's not the same thing." Olivia nodded in response her mind still racing and inevitably going back to the last time he had uttered the words divorce. It felt as though someone had yanked the band aid off a little prematurely. How he had taken back the words that he was divorcing his wife and called her a mistress in the same sentence. After well over a year, it still stung as though it was only yesterday.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, just giving you a heads up. Huck and I are have been working on Cyrus' USB all day and will probably keep going throughout the night. We got a few leads. We're working in Huck's bunker so no reception. I'll periodically come up and check messages and emails so just leave me a voicemail if you need to get in touch with me." Olivia said somewhat tiredly into Fitz's voicemail. Needless to say there was very little sleep had after he left the night before. When Fitz got back to the residence Cyrus called Olivia.

"Kid, you okay?"

"Yeah Cy, just tired."

"Get some shut eye. If you need to bounce you call me."

"Thanks Cy."

Despite the best of intentions Olivia tossed and turned all night unable to switch her brain off from flash backs and unwanted thoughts. In the end she gave up and went to OPA to find that Huck was there doing system upgrades. Without a word exchanged Olivia took a blanket from her office and lay Huck's couch as he clicked away. She found his noises comforting, and safe. He was one of the few that had been privy to her nightmares. Oddly enough her demons stayed away when he was nearby. Olivia fell asleep clutching her stomach with unshed tears in her eyes.

Fitz listened to his voicemail. He could hear the exhaustion in her voice and was willing to bet she didn't get any sleep the night before and he felt awful knowing that he had played a part in that. He hesitated to tell her about the divorce for that very reason but not telling her was not an option either. He had learned enough in the last few months that sometimes she just needed some time to process.

For the next couple of days Olivia had timed her updates to Fitz well. It paid to know his movements throughout the day. She and Cyrus had a meeting in the White House as they discussed what was in the USB and how they were going to break it to Fitz. It had taken so long because she needed to make sure that it was indeed full proof fact. She was leaving him a note on his desk when he walked in.

"Hey, I was going to wait but I was getting restless so I was leaving you a note to call me later." She said rising from his chair.

"I'm glad I caught you. It's been phone tag for days."

"I know. Huck and I have been cooped up in his bunker for days. Fitz we found something and I don't know if it's something you should or would want to use."

"Before we get into that, can we please address the elephant in the room?" He asked. Olivia looked up to meet his gaze and sighed,

"I'm okay. I'm getting there. I, I just. There are some things that still hurt. As I'm sure there are still some things that stings for you. I just needed to separate the voices in my head from what was a lie and what was truth."

"The truth being?" He pressed wanting her to say it out loud,

"Fitz," she protested,

"Please Liv. I want to know that you know it and that you believe it."

"That I was more than just a mistress," she said dropping her eyes. Fitz walked over to where she stood and placed a hand on her cheek,

"Look at me Liv," he said softly. Olivia looked up to meet his gaze.

"You were never my mistress and if there is one word I will regret ever uttering for the rest of my life, it would be that word because it has managed to diminish all that we have shared. It's brought you to a place where you no longer believe in what we have."

"I know Fitz, I do. You just need to let me have a bad day here or there. It'll get better, easier later. It's all still a little fresh right now. Don't worry."

"I do worry,"

"That's what makes you you and I appreciate it." She said standing on the tip of her toes and kissed his cheek,

"So? Elephant gone?" Fitz rolled his eyes,

"Yes, elephant gone for now. Just promise me you'll keep talking to me like you have been when things get blurry. We can only get through this if we're in it together,"

"I know Fitz, I promise."

"So you want to do this now?" He asked. Olivia hesitated.

"Should I call for Cyrus?" She shook her head.

"Fitz, you're going to want to sit down for this."

"Liv, what was on that USB?" He asked worriedly. Olivia took a deep breath and before answering she flicked the switch that locked all the doors in his office. She sent Cyrus a quick message to say that was about to drop the bomb. He raised an eyebrow,

"Okay Liv, you're starting to freak me out." Liv sat beside him on the couch,

"After you found out about Defiance and Mellie was isolating you. Cyrus figured out that she was playing him so he started looking into her. He said he had the time so why not,"

"Why am I sensing that's not what you think?" Olivia drew breath and turned her gaze away,

"When all hit the fan he had to watch me fall apart, I mean there was nothing else for him to do. I think I freaked him out and since then he's been incredibly protective. I think he was worried that Mellie would go after me one day guns blazing for the sheer fact that it would elevate her chances at fulfilling her political aspirations." Fitz hated to think just how bad it was that it prompted such a preemptive strike from Cyrus.

"Anyway, he found out she had an affair quite a few years ago, which really wasn't much to go by all things considered so he filed it away and was about to look into whom she was having an affair with but we started working on the campaign so he put it aside till we had a lull or when we needed it, whichever came first. Huck and I dug and scoured and she's been awfully smart and careful. Fitz," she paused,

"Land you plane Liv,"

"Fitz she had an affair with your Dad." Olivia watched as the colour drained from his face. Not knowing what to do for him she placed a hand over his.

"If you think about it, it makes sense. It as never me she loved, it was the power. As for him, it as just another way for him to stick it to me." Hearing the defeat in his voice made her not want to tell him the rest uncertain if he could take it, especially after Defiance.

"What else Liv?"

"Fitz, you don't need to know the other parts if you don't want to. You won't be able to use it anyway,"

"Liv please," Olivia intertwined her fingers with his and squeezed his hand,

"I'm sorry Fitz, Karen...Gerry senior was her biological father." Fitz clenched his fist till it was white, quiet tears fell from is eyes.

"She can never know that Liv. It'll kill her."

"I know I've buried all the leads that could point towards that direction. The only person that knows is you, me, Cyrus and Huck. We'll find something else to take Mellie down. Karen doesn't deserve the heartache. You're her Dad and you will always be." Fitz looked at her gratefully.

"I didn't want to tell you," she confessed,

"I know, but I'm glad you did. I think deep inside I'm not altogether surprised. And Gerry?"

"He's yours."

"How long?" He asked with a strained voice,

"Fitz," she pleaded in protest, no good would come out of the information he was asking for.

"Please Livi,"

"They had a thing before you were married but it stopped for a couple of years, then started again just before Karen was born and it went on for years after." Olivia watched as he stared at their joined hands.

"All this time. No wonder the son of a bitch was always so smug." Fitz spat bitterly. Olivia wished she could take the pain away from him. It was like Defiance all over again but this time he had her by his side. It made him feel even more foolish shutting her out when all the while it was her that always had his back. Proprieties aside Olivia did the only thing she could think of that would bring him some comfort. She turned to lean against him, placing her head on the crook of his arm draping an arm around his middle. Immediately Fitz's arms wrapped themselves tightly around her burying his face in her hair breathing her in as their heartbeat fell in sync with each other. He never would again underestimate her healing powers.

"Is this why all the doors are locked?" He asked chuckling,

"Partly, the other was to delay your storming out of here in search of Mellie to wring her neck. Which after everything I'm not all that opposed to but I didn't want you to do something you'll regret because you're angry."

"Yes, I sure have enough of those under my belt." Fitz muttered. She looked up at him knowing what he was referring to. She gave him another brief squeeze before sitting up. Immediately he felt her absence and pulled her back into his arms,

"Just one more minute?" He asked. Olivia nodded and resumed her previous position.


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia provided Fitz with as much information as he needed ready for his discussion with Mellie to ensure that there were no loopholes that she could use against him. For the days that followed after letting Fitz know Olivia went back to OPA to strategize a counter plan should Mellie decide to go nuclear to expose Fitz on his his transgression, one of which was of course her. It was Harrison and Abby who insisted they come up with a plan, that she had a reputation and her own legacy to think of.

"Hey Liv," he answered his private line without hesitation making her roll her eyes. Any other day she would lecture him about how risky that was and he would just tell her that she was the only one that had the number to that line.

"Hey you. Are you ready?" She asked. Fitz was going to have his talk with Mellie in less than an hour. They had all agreed that it would be best that she was no where near the White House to avoid antagonizing Mellie should she sniff that Olivia was on White House grounds. She agreed to meet Cyrus at their spot in the park near by so that they would be close enough to run back should they need to.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"You'll be fine. Stick to the facts. As hard as it is. She knows that you would rather protect Karen than expose her. That if you had to make a choice, you'd choose Karen any day.

"That makes me sick to the stomach."

"I know but unfortunately that is a possibility,"

"You know with Mellie it's not a possibility Liv, it's fact. You've heard her. She had kids for me. To help with my presidency. To her this presidency is just as much hers as it is mine."

"That may be the case but you're the one sitting in that chair day in and day out. Don't let her diminish that. Yes she helped you get there but she didn't do anything she didn't want to do. She did what she did for her own gain, for her own political ambition somewhere down the line." They both knew that Fitz was merely a ways to a mean for her to reach her political aspirations.

"Fitz, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want to Liv. If I'm going to a second term I'm going to do it right."

"We'll get you there. I'll let you get on with psyching yourself up. Just be you. You have all the information you need. Don't meet her head to head. If you feel like you're losing control, take a breath. The calmer you are the faster you'll finish. She's going to push and push you. She'll count on you losing it and forgetting the whole point of your conversation."

"Thanks Liv,"

"Of course. Talk to you later. Let us know when it's over. Cy and I will be at the park having a coffee or at bar having cocktails, whichever is closer." Fitz laughed.

"Be sure to have a cocktail waiting for me.

"Tall and Black," Olivia said giving Cyrus his coffee.

"Banana nut muffin," he replied handing her a small paper bag.

"Thank you. How was he when you left him?" She inquired breaking the muffin in half to give to Cyrus.

"Much better after you spoke to him,"

"Good. Do you think he's ready?"

"That man was ready to divorce his wife the moment he met you." Cyrus answered without blinking an eye.

"He's not divorcing her for me Cy," Olivia protested. Cyrus gave a look of disbelief and shrugged letting it go for the time being.

"Once upon a time maybe," she said adamantly.

"How are you holding up?" He asked changing the subject, knowing that the possible fallout would affect her the most.

"It is what it is Cy. We were foolish to think the day that we had to pay for our sins would never come. Should that come to the light of day, I owe it to him to stand by him till its all over."

"Before you flee," he said knowingly

"We both know there would be no career for me here after that. There'd be no reason to stay."

"You summoned?" Mellie said walking into the oval where Fitz was sitting on the couch reading through the notes that Olivia had prepared for him in points so that he would have something to refer to when he felt he was losing control. He loved her handwriting, he always had. He had kept every note she hade ever given to him, her letters during those months they were together were one of his priced possessions. Where she was reserved in person she was polar opposite in her letters. It was a place where she didn't feel inhibited and poured out her heart and soul. Fitz ran his hand over her writing trying to gather as much strength as he he could so that he could engage in verbal sparring with Millicent Grant.

"Well," she said impatiently. She had gotten a lot more intolerant since Liv had come back into the picture.

"I want a divorce Mellie," Mellie rolled her eyes,

"Are we back to this? I told you my darling husband, I will not be giving you a divorce, now or ever. I've worked far too hard and sacrificed far too much to be discarded so you can run off into the sunset with your mistress." There it was her first blow,

"Firstly, we both know that Olivia has never been and will never be my mistress. She has and will always be the love of my life. That being said, we are not together and far too much has happened to even think down that direction. She is my friend and she is my closest counsel. I trust her with my life." As he said the words he realised that it was true, despite everything he trusted her with his life. That the last months had not only rebuilt their friendship but their trust.

"I'm not asking you for a divorce so I can be with her. I am asking you for a divorce because I'm done with the lies, the pretending that you and I actually have some semblance of love for the other, which we both know we don't."

"You will never win a second term without me."

"Probably not, but I'd rather risk that than run again plagued with lies and pretending. I've led this country for over a year haunted by the fact that I didn't deserve to be standing on that podium, to be sitting in this office. If I'm going to win a second term, it's with all my cards on the table."

"Does that include Amanda Tanner and Olivia Pope?" She challenged with a somewhat evil laugh,

"If need be yes. Olivia knows that it is something that could come out and as much as I would like to protect her from it, we've talked and we're both prepared to stand side by side by our decisions. Let me be clear Mellie, you may paint Olivia as my biggest downfall and mistake, but she was never my mistake. Chances are I was hers, but she has never been mine."

"That's incredibly heartfelt Fitzgerald but fact remains if you insist on this divorce I will use everything I have to take you down and if that means taking Olivia down with you, well that's just an added bonus."

"You're willing to drag our children into a messy divorce just to remain in the White House? What makes you think that I wouldn't just resign."

"You wouldn't,"

"You underestimate how much I love my children and I find that a little insulting"

"You loved them so much you had an illicit affair with with your campaign manager." She threw in his face viciously. Fitz took his first deep breath and counted to five,

"I know that it was wrong for me to pursue a relationship with Olivia when we were married. It wasn't planned and I certainly did not sought out to hurt you regardless what you think. Bottoms line is I met Olivia and my world as I knew it changed. We had a connection that parallels to no one else. She challenged me to want to be a better man. She believed me in me despite my shortcomings and instead of throwing it in my face, she loved me in spite of it. I fell in love with her and nothing else mattered. That was wrong, but she wasn't an affair that suggest that nothing beyond the physical was shared. I will forever regret hurting the children as a result of my relationship with Liv, but I am nothing but grateful for having her in my life. Mellie, I've sat down with the kids and I've told them that I was filing for divorce and the saddest part is that they weren't surprised and apparently wondering why I didn't file sooner."

"That's because you've poisoned them against me." She accused,

"Mellie, you have had the same access to those kids as I did if not more. The difference is, in the time I had with them I made sure I got to know them, that they knew I loved them and that they were the most important to me. I've never had to poison them against you, you did that on your own pretty well. The kids know about Olivia, about Amanda Tanner, and Defiance." Mellie gasped.

"I owed them the whole truth. They're willing to stand by me and Liv when you throw Liv under a bus. Actually we said no and they insisted. You have amazing kids Mel, it's a pity your political ambition has kept you from finding that out."

"Olivia will never work in the same capacity ever again once I'm done with her."

"She knows that better than anyone Mel. She knows that her legacy will be forever tainted with a so called affair. But you know what? She's still willing to stand beside me. We both acknowledge that despite our love for each other, we acted in the wrong time. If I were a better man I wouldn't have gone after her till I divorced you. We're willing to take responsibility for our actions once and for all and if that means it costs me a second term, so be it. Being able to live with myself is more important than a second term. At the end of the day, if all I end up with is our kids and my friendship with Liv that'll be enough because I know it's what's true in my life." Mellie knew he was serious, one of the many things that frustrated her about him was his idealism.

"I am not signing divorce papers," she said adamantly,

"Fight me on this Mellie and regardless your smear campaign against Liv and I, I will make sure that you will be stripped of any political capital. Don't underestimate what I would do for those I care about. I will not let you hurt our children anymore than they already are because you think that stopping this divorce will get you what you want. You may have been good at keeping your secrets Mellie, but I know what they are." Fitz stared her down and in that moment she knew what he knew and the colour drained immediately from her face.

"I always knew that it wasn't me that you loved but the power you thought that came with the name. It makes perfect sense that you would have an affair with Gerry Senior. The sad part part is you probably loved him and thought he loved you in return. That he would leave his wife and children, but Fitzgerald Grant II loved no one but himself. He would never give up the status of an upstanding married family man for a mistress. And really, even if he married you your position would never elevate to more than once a mistress of a four times senator, two times governor. It made more sense to pursue his son, get him the presidency so you can be the upstanding First Lady so when my term was over you can work your own political career. You could have stopped there but I know you loved him because you hung on for years, and even after we got married, you went back to him." Mellie was speechless. She prided herself on the fact that she was good at covering her tracks, but she should have known. She wondered how much he knew, if he knew about Karen. His face gave nothing away, not even the triumph that he had pegged her into a corner. For Fitz it wasn't about that. He just wanted a peaceful existence. A truthful existence. He pulled out the papers he had drawn and handed them to her,

"You will see that I have been more than generous with our assets. I want full custody of the kids because let's face it, it's not like you want them and I do. You'll find there is also a non disclosure in there about Karen. She is never to know her who her biological father is. I will not let you crush my child. She may technically not biologically mine, but I raised her and I will protect her."

"Go after me if you want, throw Liv under a bus and I will make sure this information is leaked minus Karen. I have made sure that there is no way anyone would ever lead to the conclusion that she's anything less than my daughter. I told you over a year ago Mellie, don't push me. I have had the best people come up with strategies for whatever you may come up with. At the end of the day you made a big mistake in underestimating what I'm willing to do to protect those I love. I think you've also underestimated what I've shared with Liv. What you don't understand is that Liv and I may not be together and may never be together but we're friends first and regardless of what's happened between us we care about each other and are willing to stand by each other. The best case scenario for you is you sign the papers and I promise to endorse you for whatever you choose to run for. Fight me and I will make sure you never run for anything."


	11. Chapter 11

**A note from me: I'm so sorry this chapter is short and somewhat anti climactic. Work has been crazy! I'm also just trying to rebuild their friendship so that they could have a better foundation for endgame! Thank you for your patience and your reviews. I so appreciate them! Will update soon! **

"He's done Cy," Liv informed him as she read the text that came through on her phone.

"Let's go." Cyrus replied standing to his feet.

"Ah, maybe I shouldn't go."

"Seriously, you're scared of Mellie now when it's finally all over."

"We don't know that Cy,"

"What did the message say?" He asked,

"All done, and I'm not scared of Mellie." She said indignantly.

"I just don't want to set her off. You know for a fact that she's assuming he's divorcing her for me, and I know you think he is but he isn't. You know if I thought it was for me I would fight him till the end, but Cy this is what he wants and needs to feel right with himself and with his presidency. He doesn't want to live a life of lies anymore, and his marriage to Mellie is a lie."

"And his love for you?"

"Is not enough." She finished.

"I'm not sure it ever was." Olivia admittedly quietly as she hugged him goodbye and gave him a gentle push towards the direction of the White House.

"Looking forward to hearing all about it. Sending Cy back now." She typed back in reply to his message. She groaned when her phone rang seconds later.

"I thought you were coming?" He said without a hello,

"Hello to you too Fitz." She replied dryly with an eyeroll,

"I heard you roll your eyes Olivia," Liv laughed,

"Well it felt like an eye roll moment."

"Why aren't you with Cy?" He asked,

"I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. I didn't want to aggravate things further by being in Mellie's face. I don't suppose we should have that conversation over the phone?"

"It's a secure line," he reminded her

"How'd it go?"

"I think she's shell shocked. She was guns blazing at the beginning as we knew she would be. I let her put all her cards on the table and I laid down all of mine. She signed." He said clearly surprised, he didn't think Mellie would agree to it so quickly.

"It's okay to be a little suspicious Fitz. Mellie is Mellie after all." It still surprised him how well she read him, how she was the only one who really knew him.

"Thanks Liv, Cy's just walked in."

"Give him the update. We can talk later. I'm proud of you Fitz." Before he could reply she had hung up.

Olivia had an incredibly busy day. After leaving Cyrus Abby had called with a case, they had spent the rest of the day trying to put out fires. Exhaustedly she unlocked her door and jumped a mile when it opened before she could turn the knob,

"Hey, you're just in time for dinner." Fitz greeted as though it was the most natural thing for him to be in her house seemingly cooking dinner, completely at home.

"Uh hello." Fitz smiled and gave her shoulder a brief squeeze before helping her out of her coat.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I had a pretty big day and wanted to debrief, maybe even celebrate and there wasn't anyone else I really wanted to share this moment with but you so I thought I'd come over, cook you dinner and we can hang." Olivia smiled choosing not to berate him for the risk he had taken,

"Sounds good. You mind if I go change first?" Fitz shook his head, glad that she wasn't fighting his being there.

"Go ahead, I'll go plate up." Olivia threw off her work clothes and got into her jeans and slipped on her favorite sweater. As she entered the kitchen barefoot, Fits couldn't help but stop and remember just how beautiful she was.

"Smells great. What's for dinner?"

"I made that salmon pasta with cream sauce that you like."

"We're celebrating you, why am I getting spoilt?"

"I couldn't have done it without you?"

"That's not entirely true Fitz. You just don't give yourself enough credit. You're stronger than you think you are."

"How do you always see the best in me? Even after everything?"

"Because you're not as badass as you'd like to think you are." she teased getting up from her chair to grab some water leaving Fitz chuckling. Fitz recounted his whole conversation with Mellie to Olivia as they ate dinner.

"I can't help but think it was too easy."

"Me too, but you never know. Maybe she realizes that she won't get very far without your endorsement."

"You don't believe that any more than I do. We both know Mellie's probably plotting her evil plan as we speak."

"Well we have counter strikes ready for worst case scenarios."

"Thank you Liv,"

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For standing beside me despite how this could ruin you."

"It's the right thing to do Fitz. You deserve the chance to do this your way. Just as you deserved to do it from the very beginning."


	12. Chapter 12

"Liv, I wanted to run an idea past you." Olivia looked up from where she sat on the couch in the oval office. It was the day after Fitz had asked Mellie for a divorce. Surprisingly Mellie was eerily quiet and it unnerved them all. Most especially Liv who did not believe that Mellie would go down so easily.

"Run it." She said somewhat nervously,

"What would you say to us coming out ourselves. You and I both know it will come out eventually, whether it be now or later. This way we,"

"Control the narrative." She finished knowing he made a good point. It was one of the scenarios she ran in her head.

"We need to do it soon and talk to the kids. Prepare them for the hounding of a lifetime we both know that they're going to get from not only the press but everyone they encounter. It would be better that they hear it from you than a reporter."

"I'm flying to see them this afternoon. I just wanted to talk to you first." Olivia nodded as she stood to her feet and began to pace.

"Good. I'll talk to Cy and we can arrange the interview with Kimberly Mitchell. I think we've built enough rapport with her throughout the years to remain somewhat respectful." She wasnt talking to him anymore and he knew she was working her way into a frenzy. Her mind going a million miles a minute. Fitz walked over to her and placed his hands on each of her shoulder,

"Liv, breathe. We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He said softly knowing that he was basically asking her to tank her own career and everything she had worked so hard for. Everything she had done and all the successes that she had accomplished would come into question.

"No, we're in this together. I made the mistake of not standing beside you once and I vowed never to do it again. Besides, did we honestly think the day where we would have to pay for our sins never come? It's the right thing to do Fitz. No more lies. No more hiding. Besides if we do this, no one will have to know about Mellie and your father and we would bury the one thing that should never see the light of day." She said determinedly stepping out of his grasp feeling claustrophobic.

Fitz knew that she was willing to throw herself in front of the moving freight train to save his daughter the heartache. It shamed him to have ever thought she didnt believe in him enough that she agreed to Defiance. It only tore another piece of his heart. How stupid he was, not just post finding out about Defiance but from the moment he met her. He should have divorced Mellie long ago and taken his chances. To not have pursued Liv till he was a free man so that he could be the man she deserved. How different their life would have been if he hadn't been such a coward and just followed his heart. He may not have ended up being a president but he would have been happy knowing that he had been true to himself and he would have the one person in his life who saw him for who he was and loved him inspite of it. Though he knew she was still there, so much has happened between them and they were still healing from all the hurt that had transpired between them. He knew she loved him but he also knew that she didnt quite trust him as she once used to. Fitz was so lost in his own thoughts that he didnt realise that her phone had been ringing,

"Hey Abby, yeah sure I'll be right there." Olivia hung up her phone and turned back to Fitz.

"I need to get back to the office. Call me once you've spoken to the kids and I'll make all the necessary calls."

"Liv,"

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Olivia looked up to see the worry in his eyes.

"Fitz I'm fine. As epic as this may seem it's not the worst thing thats ever happened to me." She answered with the grain of perspective she held on to.

"It's not to say that I don't think it's going to be a challenging and horrible experience as the pitchforks come out but I think its safe to say that I've survived two of the worst things in my life in the past year outside losing my parents."

"Two? Losing Lily?" He asked, Olivia bit her lower lip hesitating,

"Liv..."

"Losing you and having you hate me so much." She finally answered as she let out a deep breath dropping her gaze to the floor.

"Hey, I never hated you and you never lost me." He said closing the distance between them as he lifted her chin to meet his eye,

"Really Fitz, because from where I was standing it sure felt like it."

"I know and I will forever be sorry for how I made you feel, but believe me when I tell you I never hated you and you have never lost me. No matter how hard I tried and honestly Liv I did. I just couldn't, maybe because deep and beyond my stubborness I knew you didn't agree to Defiance for anything less than you trying to give me what you thought I wanted and deserved despite the ass I was."

"I know you're sorry Fitz and I'm not trying to make you feel bad. You asked and that's the truth. I figure we got into this mess because I was always so scared of how I truly felt so I just kept running and naking decisions for yiur benefit instead of including you in making them."

"I'm glad you told me and that you're telling me, but Liv we share the blame. I always let you make those decisions. I could have said no when you and Mellie came up with the pregnancy story to dig me out of the Amanda Tanner mess I got myself into. There were so many instances that I could have just walked away and I didn't. In the end you were always right. I would always wonder 'what if' and though I know in my heart I would never have resented you for my decisions you would constantly question whether I did." Olivia nodded agreeing.

"We'll get through this Fitz. One day at a time. Together." She promised.

"Together," he replied dropping his lips to her forehead.

"Call me later. I have an office full of crazy waiting for me. Good luck." Olivia said giving his hand a squeeze before grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

"Let me break it Cy. I'm not so sure you'd be very good at trying to talk him off a ledge and not be responsible for an untimely heart attack." She said with a wave making Fitz laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

"You two are trying to kill me aren't you?" Cy said with a straight face.

"Cy..." Liv began till she saw that he was grinning at her shaking his head.

"You seriously think I care anymore."

"I don't know how to respond to that." Liv said taking a seat suddenly feeling exhausted. Cyrus chuckled,

"After everything this past year and a half Liv, there are some things that are just not as important as family and as family your happiness and his happiness is more important. I have done enough to compromise that man's happiness and integrity." Olivia looked up at him and smiled affectionately.

"Thank you."

"Are you ready for this Liv? Really ready for all that's about to come your way?" Olivia let out a deep sigh.

"You said so yourself Cy, this past year and a half has been epic enough that this may just seem like a walk in the park."

"You don't fool me Olivia Pope."

"Well I don't have myself fooled either if that makes you feel better." She replied with a chuckle.

"So how are we going to do this?" He asked.

"I thought a one in one with Kimberly Mitchell would keep it somewhat respectable."

"Are we briefing her first or are we going live?"

"I thought giving her a brief would give us more control of the narrative."

"That's a good move." Cyrus started going through scenarios but Olivia zoned out.

"Liv," Cyrus said trying to shake her out of her trance.

"Sorry Cy," she apologised. Straightening her shoulders and sitting up straighter as if tgat guaranteed her mibd from wandering.

"Why don't you go on home and work on your plan and I'll go through a few more scenarios here and call you later." He suggested knowing that she needed some time to get herself together. Liv smiled and stood to her feet gratefully.

"Thanks Cy."

Olivia went home and took a long hot shower. She knew that in about twenty four hours her life was about to change dramatically. She put a plan in motion. A contingency plan. Not for Fitz but for herself. She needed one.

"Gerry? Hi." Olivia answered as her phone buzzed beside her on the couch.

"Hey Liv,"

"You and Karen okay?" She asked knowing that enough time had passed for Fitz to have had tgat conversation with them.

"Should I not be asking you that question?" Gerry answered somewhat teasingly making Olivia laugh.

"Ask me in about thirty hours."

"Seriously Liv, are you going to be okay with all this? Are you ready?" He asked worriedly. Though it had only been recently since his Dad had admitted to having an affair with Olivia Pope, he and Karen had suspected it long ago. The only time they ever saw their Dad happy was in her presence. They saw the longing looks he threw her way and how her mere presence in the room always tempered his mood. They knew without a shadow of doubt how much Olivia and Fitz loved each other.

"Isn't that a question for you and Karen? You know that quiet existence you've somewhat grown accustomed to will be pulled from you the moment we announce this."

"Hey we got to have this quiet existence for as long as we did because of you." Olivia during the campaign had protected them and made every possible move to ensure that he and Karen weren't exploited for political gain. Very early on she saw that like Fitz, Karen and Gerry hated the hooplah and did her best to shield them from it.

"I'll be fine Ger. After Defiance, full disclosure is really important to your Dad. He wants to win this election with all his cards on the table. I can't deny him that."

"And I get that Liv but at your expense?" Gerry knew that it may save his father's presidency but it would tank Olivia's whole career.

"A time comes when we have to pay our dues and the truth always comes out in the end, at least this way we get to control it. I'll be fine kiddo." She assured him appreciating his concern.

"Well if you're sure. Kare and I are behind you both all the way."

"Thanks Ger. That means a lot to me and to your Dad. We didn't mean for any of this to happen and we never wanted to hurt you or Karen."

"We know Liv."

Fitz's call came not long after so she called Cyrus to put their plan into place. Olivia called her whole team over to run the plan with them and make sure that everyone knew their place. Fitz had clise surveillance to Mellie to ensure that she doesn't do anything prematurely.

"Hey,"

"Hey, you should be in bed. We have an early start to an extremely long day tomorrow." Olivia said still in her gladiator mode after spending a few hours with her team going through all possible scenarios.

"I called to say the same to you," Fitz replied.

"Well aren't we a pair. I've still got the gang here, we're just tying up a couple of things and we'll call it a night. Go to bed. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning to get you prepped for Kimberly."

"Liv..."

"It's okay Fitz. I'll see you in the morning. Try and get some sleep." Olivia wasn't up for the apologies and the second guessing. They had all committed to it already there was no point in hiding it all any longer. It was time for all of them to be free. She knew he was starting to feel bad about what it would cost her but they were too far into the game for that.

"Now you all know this coming out could potentially kill Pope and Associates. I am so sorry about that. We have a couple of choices, we can hope for the best, or Harrison you can take over. How does Wright and Associates sound?" Four faces looked at her in shock,

"Uh no. We are a family. It's either Pope and Associates or nothing at all. At least for me." Harrison said shaking his head,

"And me," Huck said determinedly

"Over a cliff Liv," Abby piped in.

"Me too." Lindsay quipped.

"Great we'll line up at the unemployment together." Olivia said rolling her eyes but grateful for their solidarity .

Olivia arrived at the White House early with Lindsay and Huck while Harrison and Abby held the fort. Truth was she could have handled being at the White House on her own but Huck had insisted. She knew it was so he could get her out of the White House and ensure she was okay. Knowing that Mellie had access to Fitz's calendar Olivia made sure that both her copy and Louise's copy were identical so she didn't know where Fitz would be for the three hours they had with Kimberly Mitchell. If all else failed Huck was guarding the wing they had set up for Kimberly Mitchell. Just to be sure that Mellie would be preoccupied, Olivia had scheduled a meeting with the President of the DAR out of grounds. When Tom confirmed that she had left the building she and Cy headed over to the Oval.

"Morning Mr President," they greeted as they walked in.

"Morning Liv, Cy everything all set?"

"Yes Mr President. Kimberly has just arrived and is on her way to the oval now." Cy informed him. Fitz glanced at Olivia who was in gladiator mode, standing straight, fearless even if they all knew better.

"Good morning Mr President," Kimberly greeted as she walked into room.

"Good morning Kimberly. Thank you for coming." Fitz said walking over to her to shake her hand. Fitz caught Cy place a hand on Olivia's arm giving it a reassuring squeeze from the corner of his eye. He turned his head to look at her and if as on queue she smiled at him reassuringly.

"You must be wondering why we've called you here,"

"I'd say you have something major you want to announce,"

"Yes we do. Liv trusts you so I trust you. You have covered the events of the White House with respect and I appreciate that." Kimberly looked at Liv who smiled at her,

"Thank you Mr President." Olivia went to join them on the couch sitting beside Kimberly while Cyrus sat beside Fitz in front of her.

"We asked you to come in today because I have asked my wife for a divorce and I want to announce it to the public." If Kimberly was surprised she hid it well.

"With all due respect sir, you only have a couple of months before election, why not wait till after you have been re-elected to announce your divorce."

"Because if I am to get re-elected I want it to be with all my cards on the table. I don't want to lie to the American public just to get re-elected. To put on a show and seemingly look like a hapoily married man when my wife and I can barely stand to be in the same room together. I owe the public more than that. I owe my children more than that." Kimberly had to admit that he just won her vote with his speech and if the announcement was done right it wouldn't affect his votes, if anything his raw honesty may sway votes to his favour.

"Well that is certainly admirable Mr President,"

"There's more," Fitz said looking at Olivia who just nodded her support,

"When we were campaigning for my presidency I fell in love with an incredible woman who wasn't my wife. It was unplanned and by no means something I expected nor predicted could ever happen. I took every precaution. I even fired her from the campaign only to rehire her because she was too valuable to the campaign. We tried to fight the instant connection we shared and the understanding that just came so naturally. She took every opportunity to avoid me but I pursued her, which was selfish on my part but meeting her was like realising you were living in darkness and someone switched the light on. She spurred me on to be a better man, the best man I could possibly be and the president this country deserved. After months of denying how we felt, we both finally succumbed and were engaged in an affair outside my marriage. In saying that let me be clear that she was never my mistress, she was from the moment she hadwalked into my campaign headquarters till the day that I die, the great love of my life." Fitz was watching Olivia from the corner of his eye without breaking his eye contact with Kimberly Mitchell.

"The affair lasted till my State of the Union address and the loss I felt in losing her comes only second to losing someone I loved through death." Kimberly saw the pain in his eyes and knew he was sincere. However immoral it was to have an affair outside his marriage, one couldn't deny it wasn't just any affair but a love so deep that it consumed him. Olivia discreetly wiped a tear that escaped from her cheek well aware that he was talking about losing Lily.

"When she came back into my life almost a year later to help with a potential crisis I vowed to never again let her go." The word crisis was the very word he knew would allow Kimberly to put the pieces together, and she did. Her head whipped around to Olivia who solemnly gave her a nod as Fitz continued.

"Olivia fought me every step of the way. So I kept pushing, I kept pursuing her. I knew what life was like without her in it and I didn't care for it at all. As I kept pushing, she kept pushing back and away till I finally caved knowing that I was only making her life harder and I was making her unhappy and that was the last thing I wanted. So I let her go. Then I got shot and life as we knew it changed forever."

"Liv and I aren't together. I will always love her and if these last six months have taught me anything it's that she is my best friend. But so much has happened and we gave both been changed that being together is not something we're working towards."

"Well that explains the chemistry," Kimberly stated smiling void of malice and judgement.

"I appreciate the full disclosure but it was unnecessary. You two aren't engaged in an affair now."

"Maybe so but secrets always have a way of coming out and as wrong as it was and how sorry I am that I hurt my children by having a relationship outside their mother, I am not ashamed of it. I am not ashamed of loving Olivia Pope. I count it as a privilege." He said looking right at Olivia whose eyes showed the love and gratitude she felt.

"Liv, did you want to add something?" Kimberly asked kindly, as she shook her head no unable to express into words how she felt.

"So Kimberly we leave it up to you how you want to do this. We trust you with the information, you control the narrative," Kimberly knew that her next steps would be a career changer. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before she spoke again.

"I interview you on your own much like now. Did you want the public to know it's Liv?" She asked looking at them both. Fitz and Liv exchanged a look and nodded,

"We feel that it would be better to provide all the information in one go and squash all possible speculations."

"Good plan. I would like for Liv to join us in the interview if you're up for it Liv. People would just assume you're there as his fixer till Fitz gets to that part of the interview." Liv nodded without hesitation having predicted that would be the case anyway.

"We'd like to be there too." Gerry said as he and Karen walked into the oval. Both Fitz and Liv spun around to Cy who held his hands uo in surrender claiming no responsibility for their presence.

"Uncle Cy had nothing to do with it. Karen and I have talked about it and the last thing we want is for Liv to catch the brunt end of it all. It's not fair to her. She's worked far too hard to just be written off as someone who had an affair with a married president. We love Liv, she's been with us for over five years and from the moment she's met us she has always been there. She's the one who sends us care packages at boarding school every fortnight without fail, who calls, emails and texts to check in with us. She's been our friend and our ally from get go and her love has never had conditions. When Karen and I need someone to talk to we call her. If it wasn't for Liv Karen and I would have gone insane long ago."

"Liv loves us in all the years, whatever has happened that has never wavered. We always came first." Karen added. At seventeen and fifteen, they weren't kids anymore and Kimberly understood only too well what they were trying to say.

"Are you two sure about this? I love you both for storming in here trying to be 'fixer' but I don't want to complicate your life more than it already will be." Liv said standing to her feet crossing the room to where they stood.

"We're a family. We're in this together." Gerry said kissing her cheek as Karen wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Fitz?" Olivia said looking at him as he too stood to his feet to join them.

"If they're in, I'm in." The love in the room was undeniable, Kimberly hoped it would be enough to win over the American public.

For the next hour they set up for the interview, and just in time for the 10 o'clock news they went live. With Fitz on the couch, Gerry on one side and Karen on the other with Liv beside her. Kimberly tailored the questions to draw out the bond between Fitz and his children. Her questions managed to bring out the mutual respect between Liv and the two Grant kids who did not hide their adoration for her. When asked about the affair it was Karen who spoke up,

"No one likes to hear that their Dad cheated on their Mom, especially Daddy's little girl." She said with a small smile looking up at her Dad,

"Especially when one worships the ground he walks on but Gerry, Dad and I have always been the three muskeeters. Growing up it was Dad who read to us every night, who got us up for school every morning, who dropped us off at school and picked us up. He's the one who cleaned scraped knees, built forts and cubby houses, taught us how to bike ride, quizzed us for exams, and stayed uo late finishing projects. Without a shadow of doubt, we were his whole world. He never made us feel that we were never enough. We grew up knowing that Dad was working his way to the White House and being president was the end game and we wanted it for him because it was what he wanted. Very early on Gerry and I knew that our parent's marriage was political. Sure they cared about each other, love even but not in the truest essence of the word. We always knew that we were Dad's whole happiness. Till Liv came along. We watched as she challenged him to be the very best person he can be. She's the only person that's ever comfortably put him in his place. She believed in him in a way that no one else did. We may not have fully known to what extent their relationship came to till we were older but it didn't really matter to us. All that mattered to Gerry and I is that he was happier than we've ever seen him. So when Dad did tell us, though ones initial reaction is to be mad when you look at the circumstances, that we knew Liv and we knew that she wasn't the type to go after him, that we knew Dad loved us more than anything, being a witness of a loveless marriage, it may not be morally right in the eyes of society but it was ok, that it realy wasn't for us to judge."

"Before we go Liv was there anything you wanted to add," Olivia who had been sitting there mostly quiet throughout the whole interview smiled as Karen slipped her hand into Olivia's and gave it a brief squeeze,

"It would be easy to make judgements and I assume many judgements will be made after this if they hadn't already. I have regrets, I admit but loving that man has never been one of them. Being in his life is not one of them. How could I when I got the opprtunity to know and love these two." She said looking at Gerry and Karen who beamed adoringly at her as she spoke,

"What I do regret is giving the American public an opportunity to question this man's integrity and love for his country. He is a great president, that is determined not by who stands beside him as his wife or if a wife stands beside him at all. That is determined by his goodness and I don't think anyone can deny this man's heart. He loves this country, his people and you will never find a president who loves his country as much he does. If his love for his kids are at all a measurement for his capacity to love and lead this country then there is no denying that he is the right person for the job. Look at the child and you'll see the amazing parent that stands behind them. Look at the prosperity and hope of a nation and see the president who loves it." With that Kimberly ended the interview. Fitz who was still reeling in her words just stared at her as Gerry and Karen launched themselves on her. As the three hugged Cyrus placed a hand on his shoulder drawing him out of his trance.

"You all did good sir."

"No they did." Fitz replied standing to his feet giving Cyrus a brief hug before joining Olivia and his kids.

"You guys did great. Thank you." He said looking at Liv who just nodded. As scared as she was before she was now just relieved.

"Hey Liv, we need to get you out of here. Mellie is on her way back and she's gun blazing. She's about twenty away." Huck said softly, Olivia nodded.

"You need to get Kim and her crew out of here ASAP Cy." Cy moved over to Kim and Crew and ushered them out. Olivia looked back at the Grant's. I have to go. I think it would be best if I wasn't here when Mellie gets back. I would suggest the kids not be here too." She said looking at Gerry and Karen scared for what the wrath of Mellie may bring them. Reading through her thoughts Fitz knew what Olivia was trying to protect or more accurately who.

"Can we go with Liv?" Gerry asked.

"I'm fine with it if you are. I've arranged to stay elsewhere to hide from the mob that I am sure is already camped out in my apartment."

"Of course. They'll be safer with you than anywhere else. Take Tom with you,"

"No, you need Tom. We'll take Jack, he have Huck remember?" Fitz nodded. Tom was his most trusted agent and it made Olivia feel better knowing that he would be with him.

"Say bye to your Dad and I'll have Jack and your belongings waiting for us in the car."

"Bye Daddy we love you."

"I love you too. All of you. I'll call you tonight." He said pulling both of his kids into his arms and hugging them tightly. When he released them he pulled Olivia into a quick but meanigful hug,

"Thank you!" He murmured in her ear as she nodded.

"Any time. You be careful."

"I will. Go before she catches you all here." Olivia, Gerry and Karen slipped out with Huck undetected in an unmarked car. Thinking on her feet Olivia had made arrangements for James to take Teddy for the night to make sure that Mellie doesn't take him to spite Fitz. She made Cyrus promise to stay with Fitz to make sure that both he and Mellie don't do anything that they would both regret later.

By the time Mellie had stormed into the Oval Fitz was lying down on the couch while Cyrus sat on the opposite couch where onky hours before Olivia sat with Kimberly Mitchell.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND FITZGERALD?"


	14. Chapter 14

*** Here's chapter 14. Sorry for the confusion. I had accidently posted the latest chapter for Heartbreakingly Tied to You in this story. Still recovering shall be my excuse. Enjoy the chapter! ***

Olivia admittedly was grateful for the distraction that came with having both Gerry and Karen with her. Even in the months that she and Fitz were somewhat at war she had remained in contact with the Grant children. Though it was a little harder to see them during those months, they were in some form of contact every couple of days. She had missed physically being with them. A feeling that seemed mutual as Karen hadn't released her arm from where she had looped hers through the moment they left the White House. Olivia was more than a little worried that they had just antagonized Mellie and hoped it didn't trigger a reaction that came with greater consequences. As much as Olivia wanted to switch the TV on and scroll and skim through online news she wanted to limit the exposure Karen and Gerry had to it for as long as she could. Instead she settled for the play by play she received from Abby as she filtered through the information that she knew would be important to Olivia. They were all going to take a hit, her most of all and though she had made peace with that her gladiators were bound and determined to ensure that her reputation isn't completely tarnished. They started releasing photos that the private investigator that Mellie hired to follow them in the attempt to maintain their control of the narrative. They released the photos with the children that captured their relationship. They used the photos that encapsulated the purity of her connection with1 Fitz. They were careful enough that the most controversial photo taken of them was of she and Fitz standing in front of each other, his hand cupping her cheek as he looked at her with such intense love that it made one feel as though they were intruding on a private moment.

"What the hell was that? I signed the damn papers."Mellie said seething with anger.

"That was me making sure that you have nothing else to hold over me. More than that, I wanted all my cards on the table. To win this election on my merits of being a good president alone and nothing else. Not by playing the role of a loving husband or hiding a relationship with someone I still care deeply about as though it meant nothing. To not give you an opportunity to paint her as some home wrecking mistress who came after your husband. We both know that was never the case. I meant what I said Mel. I am happy to not air your dirty laundry out to the world, and yes mainly to protect our children, our daughter and I don't care about genetics Mel that beautiful girl is my daughter and no paternity test telling me otherwise will ever make her anything less than that. I just don't trust you to have enough courtesy for me to spare Liv or even Karen."

"How dare you!"

"Don't pretend for one moment that you didn't have that in your back pocket Mel. You forget I know you. You would throw your own child in front of a moving train to get your end game. You were the one willing to conceive a child to ensure I stayed in office."

"And you weren't?" She scoffed in disbelief.

"I'm not proud of being too weak to just walk away then and not allow you and Liv to concoct such a plan but I don't and have never for one second regretted the conception of Teddy. He, Gerry and Karen are the only things that has kept me going this past year and a half. I would have drowned without them and they will always be the most important in my life."

Olivia, Karen and Gerry had a huge box of Pizza between them. Huck was checking the perimeters with Jack. They were in a secure location with no way to trace it back to her. When she had thought of disappearing after Fitz had told her not to wait for him, that she was merely his mistress it was the perfect place to hide out till she could find a more permanent location to be as far away from him as possible.

"Karen, sweetheart your phone is vibrating on the table." Karen jumped to her feet.

"It's probably Dad."

"I'm going to check in with the office while you guys talk to your Dad. I'll be right back okay." Liv said standing up. Both kids nodded understanding, well aware she was trying to limit their media exposure despite how desperately she wanted to know how bad it was.

"Hey Daddy, you okay?"

"Yeah princess I'm okay. How about you and Ger? Liv?"

"We're good. We've just been watching Dvd's and eating pizza."

"Sounds like fun." He said a little envious.

"How's Mom?"

"She's Mom. She left for Santa Barbara about half an hour ago."

Olivia closed the office door behind her and immediately switched the TV on wanting to determine for herself how bad it was while dialing Harrison's number.

"How bad is it at the office?" She asked.

"Still camped out. They don't look like they're moving any time in the near future. Lindsay just got back from the White House. The first lady is en route to Santa Barbara. Divorce paper signed and she left with lots of luggage. The press managed to catch her leaving but no theatrics. It looks like she won't be back."

"And Teddy?"

"She didn't even ask where he was."

"Part of the divorce clause was he got full and sole custody of all three kids." Olivia pointed out wanting to give Mellie the benefit of the doubt but they both knew better.

"I'm going to head back."

"Are you sure?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I just wanted the storm of Mellie to pass before exposing the kids to that but I had no intention of hiding. I did the wrong thing. I've admitted to it already. I take responsibility so yeah, no hiding. I still have a job to do, and an election to win."

"You can wait till the morning."

"No the kids should be with him. They need him and he needs them. Besides, the longer I hide out the longer they'll be camped out outside our office and my apartment building. The sooner they see me go on with my day to day life the sooner we can get back to normal."

Uninamously the three of them hopped back into her SUV and headed back to the White House. Olivia drove while Huck sat at the front with the two kids at the back with Jack. After a quick detour, they were back at the White House gates an hour and a half later. Olivia tried her best to not be daunted by the crowd of reporters all of a sudden taking interest in her as the subject. She smiled politely and did not utter a word as she drove past them. As they pulled up at the side entrance of the house, she got out to say goodbye to the kids. Cyrus had brought Fitz out to meet his kids.

"I didn't expect you guys to be home today." He said surprised hugging his two older kids hello.

"The consensus was you should all be together." Liv said as she went to un buckle Teddy from his car seat. Teddy gurgled happily reaching for her.

"Hi sweetie you're home." She said affectionately lifting him out and planting a kiss on his forehead before handing him to Fitz.

"James said he's recently eaten and we just had pizza so knowing Gerry's stomach he'll need to be re-fed too." Liv teased kissing his cheek.

"Nice Liv," Gerry feigned insult draping an arm over her shoulder.

"You're not staying for at least a bit?" Fitz asked disappointed having not had proper debrief with her yet. Olivia shook her head.

"Too soon, besides you need this time together. We can talk later." Her eyes averted to the countless reporters parked outside the White House with their zoom lenses and he got what she was trying to say.

"Well thanks for looking out for and after them."

"Of course. Bye kiddles. Call if you guys need anything." After hugging them all goodbye she threw the keys to Huck exhaustedly and rode shotgun on the way home. As expected they were camped outside her apartment building too. When they drove into the building's private car park Harrison was already waiting for them.

"Let me guess you're all staying the night?"Harrison grinned refusing to agree or disagree.

"Thank you," she said appreciating their solidarity. Not entirely ready to be alone with her thoughts fo feel the entire gravity of the days events.

They were all gathered in her living room in pajamas as they watched the news. Flicking from channel to channel trying to find the worst attack yet so thay they could prepare a counter attack. Olivia looked up at Lindsay and smiled as she topped up her wine glass. So far there was nothing too vicious but they all knew it was early days yet. She knew that a part of her will always be waiting for the other shoe to drop as she wondered whether Mellie would snap one day and reveal the one secret that would ruin their whole family. Fitz and Karen most of all.

"Liv your phone." Abby said drawing her out of her trance. Olivia looked up sheepishly not realising she had zoned out.

"Thanks," Liv got up from the floor and picked up,

"Hey,"

"Hey Liv,"

"How're the troops holding up?"

"They're a resilient bunch. Mellie hasn't even called to check on them. She didnt even ask about Teddy before she packed her bags and left." He said somewhat bitterly.

"She's probably just hurt. They did jump on board to the support and in defense of the mistress over her who gave birth to them." She reasoned gently.

"You are not my mistress." He said evenly hearing nothing but that word he hated so much.

"Anymore," she replied softly.

"Liv," he knew though the backlash could have been a lot worse, there was no avoiding the labels and that word he loathed had been thrown around enough for her to not just be able to gloss over it.

"I spoke to Cy earlier, your numbers took a dip but they're surprisingly remaining steady." She said diverting the topic from a conversation she didn't necessarily want to have with him again.

"You can still win. Did Gerry and Karen get a chance to talk to you about school?" She asked knowing it was on top of their list to talk to him about.

"Yeah they don't want to go back to boarding school. They want to stay in DC to be here with Teddy and I. It's what I've always wanted but I don't want them to give up their somewhat peaceful existence because they're worried about leaving me alone with

Teddy or they think it'll help with re-election."

"Don't overthink it Fitz. They love you. They just want to be with you. They also want to be a part of Teddy's life outside the sporadic weekend visits. You all need each other. You need the time to just be a family. It's a big change."

"I know. I'd love to have then home permanently."

"Good, they just want to come home. I've got a couple of schools I've had a quick look into. One in particular has a great creative program for Gerry and science curricular that will challenge Karen. Karen has a brochure. She's the one who suggested it if you want to have a look."

"St Michael's, yeah she gave it to me to consider."

"She comes prepared."

"That she does. Everyone at yours?" He guessed hearing them when she first answered the phone.

"Yep, it's all about solidarity here at OPA. They were all here waiting when Huck and I got back. Abby cooked an amazing dinner and dessert for us. We're all currently in our pj's in my living room suffering from a food coma. It's not a pretty sight."

"I bet. Hey Liv,"

"Hmmmm,"

"Thank you for what you said earlier."

"So not necesary but you're welcome. I told you, we're in this together till the end. Till you've been elected."

"And after?" He asked.

"Sure, though I am thinking of retiring to Hawaii after re-election, you can still call me though." She joked. His silence told her he wasn't convinced she qas kidding.

"Relax Fitz. Seriously. Today was a win day. Enjoy it. There'll be new battles tomorrow."

"Why does it feel like you're going to bolt the moment you get me re-elected?"

"Because you're unnecessarily paranoid. Let's get through the next couple of days ok. No need to think so far ahead." She said trying to reassure him.

"I'm sorry Liv," he apologised. They both knew it was a multi faceted apology. For how he treated her after finding out about Defiance. For calling her a mistress. For what happened in the closet. For what they lost. For all of it.

"I know Fitz. I told you, we have a standing blanket moratorium on apologies. The next few weeks are going to be hard I'm not denying that, and I probably will need some down time but that just comes with everything Fitz. It's a day by day thing. You can't constantly worry about me like I'm going to shatter because I got called a mistress. It's not the first and it won't be the last. It is what it is. I'm not unprepared. I mean seriously, Defiance or not this is a price that would have come due. At least this way it's on our terms."

"I feel like I failed you." Fitz said regretfully.

"And I failed you, but I meant what I said earlier Fitz. I have regrets but having loved you isn't one of them. Despite how hard it got, or how hurt I felt, I could never fully conceive the notion of not loving you at all." Fitz leaned back on his chair and sighed deepy.

"So what's the plan tomorrow?" He asked sounding exhausted all of a sudden,

"Back to business as usual." She answered nonchalant.

"We have a couple of cases that are open that I'll let the guys take lead with till we get a better picture of the hit OPA will take. In the meantime I can close up paperwork and work with Cyrus on polling and other strategies over the phone. There's plenty to do."

"Why over the phone? Just come over. It's public knowledge that you're working my campaign for re-election."

"Don't blow a gasket but I was thinking that my being there so early in the game would reflect poorly on you." Olivia counted and on three as predicted,

"Thats ridiculous Olivia. You've been running my campaign the last six months and visibly so I'm not hiding you now because you think it'll damage ny reputation. Having a relationship outside my marriage already did that. You're not some dirty little secret. You never have been. After everything. Liv, I loved you then and I love you now and I presume for the rest of my days. Don't take the fall by making it seem like you are an error of judgement on my part. We're in this together, win or lose." Liv sighed,

"Fitz,"

"No Liv,"

"Okay okay. I'll see what's going on in the office and I'll head on over."

"Promise me Liv,"

"Fitzgerald,"

"Promise me Liv. It's important."

"I promise."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then. Get some sleep."

"You too Livi."

Olivia let out a frustrated groan throwing her phone on the table while crossing her arms defiantly. Abby entered the kitchen and chuckled,

"Let me guess POTUS didn't quite go for your idea of not being so visible in the White House."

"Not quite no."

"Of course not Liv. That man loves you. No matter what's happened that's made you both question the decision you made to be together despite the potential consequences, what hasn't changed is that you love each other. For the same reason why you are so willing to throw yourself in front of a moving truck to save his presidency is the very same reason why he won't let you. Letting you do that diminishes what you had and you and I both know that you have always been more than an affair to him. You were and I suspect will forever be the love of his life. Anyone who has eyes saw that in the interview today. That's why he isn't getting flogged as anyone under the same circumstance would be without question."

"Really Abby, you're Team POTUS?" Olivia asked dryly with an eyeroll. Abby grinned knowing that her point had successfully been made.

"He's cute. What can I say, he's tall, he's handsome and he has killer eyes."

"Okay this conversation just got weird. Let's quit while we're ahead."

"Done. I'm here for snacks."

"Seriously?" Olivia scoffed in disbelief,

"What we've digested." Olivia laughed and opened her pantry door and started pulling out variety of choices.

"Hello motherload!" Abby said excitedly while Liv shook her head in pure amusement.


	15. Chapter 15

Olivia and the rest of her Motley Crew rose early and headed for the office to brave the paparazzi that were camped outside her apartment and their office building. They had convoyed to the office strategically placing Liv's SUV in the middle even though Huck was driving. Olivia gasped as saw the graffiti sprayed in front of her office building.

Though the initial reaction to their relationship was not violently negative, a small percentage of it was down right cruel. They had aimed for her and made sure they hit below the belt. Though she expected it, it hurt all the same. Liv could feel the anger seething from Huck beside her. She placed a hand on his arm,

"It's okay Huck." She said trying to calm him down.

"It's nothing I wasn't prepared for."

"Are you sure you want to come into work? We'd all understand if you wanted to lay low at least for a

couple of days."

"I'm going to have to face it sooner or later. It might as well be now." There was a part of her that wished she could just bolt and hide away from it all but she promised not to. Exhaustedly she walked into her office and literally flopped on her couch unable to even fathom doing anything productive. How she wished she was at home in bed.

Fitz had been watching the news closely, not for himself but for her. She was taking the most hits not him. His polling remained steady despite of it all. When they panned to her office building and he saw the hurtful words sprayed on her building wall he dove for the phone.

"Morning." She answered.

"Liv,"

"It's nothing I didn't anticipate."

"I,"

"Please don't apologise." She said cutting him off.

"It is what it is Fitz. We always knew this day would come."

"I just wish you didn't have to go through this."

"I know. Listen can we talk later? We're just about to have a meeting."

"Sure Livi." It was a white lie but she wasn't up for talking, to him or to anyone at that point. They were due to gather but she knew that they were waiting for her. Instead she closed the blinds to her office and just lay back down. As ready as she was the words hurt her in a way that one could never prepare themselves for.

"MISTRESS, HOMEWRECKER, WHORE..."

It made her sick to her stomach. Literally. Within moments she made a grab a for the trash can. It made her almost glad that her parents were no longer around. The mere thought that they would be rolling in their grave made her feel even sicker.

After an hour Huck knocked on her office door not really waiting for her to answer. As she lay on the couch he sat on the floor and leaned against it. Harrison had braved the outside to start scrubbing the walls clean as best he could but no matter how hard he scrubbed the words stood out. Quinn and Abby fielded calls and finished up existing cases. As of Noon Pope and Associates were done. Their current clients had pulled their cases from them trying not to become collateral damage.

"It's all over isn't it? Everything I've worked so hard for." Olivia sighed defeatedly. She stood to her feet and held out a hand to Huck.

"Come on, family meeting." Huck took her hand and followed her out to the conference room. Abby joined them while Quinn went to grab Harrison. When they were all gathered around the table Liv stood up. Her mind had been running a million miles a minute.

"Firstly, I am so sorry you got dragged into my mess. It's safe to say that my days as a fixer are over. I'm not exactly the poster girl for togetherness. My life is a mess, who am I to presume I can fix anyone else's life when clearly I couldn't do it for myself. The best thing you can all do for yourselves, your careers is to distance yourself from POA while you still can and not let your reputation be tarnished by association. I don't want your careers to be another casualty of my selfish choices."

"Over a cliff Liv," Harrison reminded her as the rest of them nodded in support.

"No. You all mean way too much to me to let you throw away your lives in solidarity. You doing that for me tells me how much you care about me but my allowing you to do that would only show that I don't care as much and I do. More than you could possibly know. I love each and every one of you so much and I will not let you take the fall for my mistakes."

"Liv, with our history we would never have normal careers anyway." Harrison reminded her.

"He's right Liv. We can start something else somewhere down the line. For now a little down time wouldn't hurt any of us. It's been go go go for years without a break. Surely we can just make the most of the break." Abby said.

"Quinn you don't have to do this. You still have a career in law." Liv said to her kindly not wanting to obligate her into their solidarity pact.

"The Molotof Mistress? I don't think so, and even if that were still plausible it's not what I want to do anymore

"But,"

"No buts, over a cliff." Olivia relented and sat back down on her chair.

"Liv your phone." Abby pointed out as it vibrated in her office. Liv made no move to get up.

"It's been doing that all morning." She said with a shrug. Abby went to get Olivia's phone,

"Let me handle it. Uh Liv, its the White House."

"I know Abby." Liv said with a smile,

"Oh...oops. Sorry." She apologized handing the phone back to her.

"I'm supposed to make my way there sometime today to do campaign stuff with Cy. Just not convinced it's the right move for any of us. The longer I leave not having that discussion is hope that thought has dawned on others."

"Doubtful..."

"I know right. Girl can dream."

Cyrus had been calling Olivia all morning and kept getting her voicemail. He knew she would be in damage control at OPA but he was worried about her. After everything she had been through the last year and a half what she was being subjected to was more than unfair. He hung up his phone and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Voicemail? Me too." Fitz said as he walked into Cy's office.

"I imagine she's tying up loose ends. I'd say Pope and Associates will be no more by the close of business day." The rumors were rampant and they all said the same thing. That she was now a liability. Fitz hung his head in shame not fully anticipating the flogging she would receive. She had made sure that they took every precaution to ensure he took the smallest hit.

"I never imagined. I never meant."

"She knows that Fitz. If anyone knew what was coming it would have been Liv." Cy's attempt to reassure him only made him feel worse. That she still went through with it despite knowing how it would ruin her. They were both interrupted by Cy's phone.

"Hey Kiddo. How are you holding up?" He answered. Olivia let out a deep breath,

"The best I can as I watch all my hard work literally go down the toilet in a matter of hours."

"So it's true."

"Every unspoken implication. We're packing up the office now and closing up. No announcement necessary. Who wants a fixer who can't fix her own life."

"Kid, you need a glass of wine."

"Way ahead of you Cy. We cracked a bottle open this morning and up to our second bottle."

"Nice and it's only one in the afternoon. Listen Liv,"

"He's there?" She guessed knowing he would be restless till he spoke to her.

"Put him on. I'll debrief later. Thanks Cy."

"Sure kid. I'll talk to you later." Cy handed Fitz the phone and gave him the room to talk to her.

"Hey Livi,"

"Sorry I haven't had a chance to call you back. It's been busy here."

"Are you okay?" The worry is his voice though comforting only threatened to undo her. Falling apart in front of Cyrus was one thing. Grieving over their daughter with him was another. Mourning for the career she worked her whole life for would only plague him with guilt that would be unnecessary. But she couldn't and wouldn't lie to him.

"Not really," she admitted

"I never meant for this to happen. I didn't think it would be this bad."

"I know Fitz. This isn't your fault. We knew it would suck and hey it does."

"I hate that you're taking all the heat for this."

"I'd rather one of us than both of us, between us I'd rather it be me. It'll pass Fitz. Let it run its course."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Give me a free pass for the day. I honestly don't think I have it in me to walk through those White House gates right now. We're closing up OPA today and I just really want to stay here with the guys till the very end. I won't leave them to close the office on their own. It's my fault we're in this predicament."

"Of course, and Liv."

"Yeah Fitz?"

"It's not your fault. It's our fault. We share blame."

"Yeah. How are the kids?"

"Upset. They caught some of the footage on TV. They're really worried about you."

"I know, I spoke to Karen earlier." Both Karen and Gerry were livid at the bad press Olivia was receiving.

"I need you to all stop worrying. I'll be okay. It's not the worst thing that's ever happened to me. I just need to catch my breath. Come up with a plan B. Generate a somewhat thicker skin. I'll see you tomorrow okay. Have Cy send me the polling I asked him for."

"Whatever that poll ends up saying Liv you're running my campaign or I won't run at all. We're in this together." He said knowingly.

"Let's talk about it tomorrow okay."

You can talk till we're both blue in the face. You're not going to win that battle."

"See you tomorrow Fitz."

"I'll call you later. If you need anything,"

"You're on speed dial. Bye Fitz."

"Bye Liv." Liv rolled her eyes, hung up and rejoined the others.

"Pizza anyone? I'm starving." She exclaimed as she sat back down.

"I'll order." Quinn said standing to her feet to grab the menu. For the rest of the afternoon the five of them sat around the round table with an impressive spread in front of them as Quinn didn't just order pizza but snacks, a sushi platter, fruit, all types of baked goods and more alcohol. David eventually joined them and they sat around talking of old cases and everything they have been through together. Though their friendship was somehow fragmented David had never stopped caring for Olivia and when everything had come out, he finally understood as to what and how her hands were bound. He watched the last twenty four hours just how much grace she exuded despite the flaming she received. That even though she had just kissed her career goodbye it was her gladiators she was more worried about than herself. His respect for her continued to grow.

"We can't move anything out till they're no longer camped out at front so lets just lock up all the files in the vault." Liv said as they closed the last box taking a fond look around the room. It would never be the same again. They would never be in that office again for the same reasons. It will no longer function as it used to and it broke heart a little. The rest of them wordlessly agreed grabbing a box each to follow Liv in the walk in, fire proof vault they had installed. Huck had shut down his computer and pulled it apart storing it also in the vault. By six that night the six of them had loaded the cars with their personal belongings knowing that they wouldn't be returning to OPA any time soon, there would be no need to. Huck had asked for all their cell phones and assigned new contact details and ensuring that all devices were secure. It was an unspoken given that they would all be at Liv's again that night and Liv couldn't protest knowing they all needed to just be together. The last few days were epic and as a family they just needed to stick together.

"I was thinking while I'm at the White House tomorrow you guys can go home and sort out what you need to, pack and we can all head over to the safe house for some fun and chill time. There's more than enough rooms. It'll be away from the cameras and reporters. It's not like we all need to go to work and maybe while we're there we can brainstorm about what's next."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll bring the X-box." Harrison said making the rest of them groan knowing that he would declare a dance challenge. Though deep down they all thought it was a lot of fun they often gave Harrison a hard time about it. While Abby and Quinn had shooed them out of kitchen to get dinner together Olivia went to her private rooftop terrace needing some time to herself.

"Tough day?" A voice asked behind her. Olivia whipped around and saw Fitz standing by the door.

"Broad daylight." She said stating the obvious. Fitz noticed that she wasn't reprimanding him as he thought she would be.

"You had a tough day, where else would I be considering you're in this mess because of me."

"Because of us, and thank you." Olivia turned her gaze back to the sunset. Fitz walked over to where she sat on the large round outdoor seat and sat beside her. Olivia shifted so that he could sit comfortably. Fitz draped an arm around her and pulled her gently to his chest.

"I thought I was ready for it all, that the words wouldn't hurt me becaude they're just words and I know better, but they still hurt me." She admittted softly. Fitz tightened his arms around her and dropped his lips to her temple.

"You did not break up my marriage. You are not a whore and you have never for one moment been my mistress. Heart and soul you have been the love of my life." Olivia looked up and saw the tears in his eyes.

"Thank you." Fitz cupped her face with his palm.

"I hate that I was the one who put that doubt in your eyes Liv." Olivia dropped her gaze to his chest then looked up.

"I know and I'll get there. I just need some time. For what its worth I know you love me and as mad as you were at me and determined to hate me you still did."

"Still do and always will Livi." Olivia nodded and snuggled deeper in his embrace.

"You used the front door didn't you?" She said accusingly while he grinned in response.

"Of course you did." Olivia chuckled amused.

"No more hiding Liv. You are not nor have you ever been my dirty little secret. You are my campaign manager, my closest counsel and for the most important part, you are my best friend. If you insist on solely taking the hit for this then I am going to stand beside you because after everything, we are in this together till the very end, no matter what the outcome."

"Where are the kids?"

"Helping Abby and Quinn with dinner."

"What? Why do you have a smirk on your face?"

"When I went to gather them to come here the eldest two were missing."

"They slipped out from their detail?" She asked surprised. They hadn't pulled that since he first started his presidency.

"Oh no they took their detail with them," he answered clearly amused.

"So where were they?"

"Let's just say they're slightly splattered in paint." It finally dawned on Olivia where they were.

"How did they? We were..."

"The little angels waited till you drove off knowing you'd disapprove."

"Fitz the press..."

"Got a glimpse of how much my kids love you."

"And I love them but,"

"But nothing, we have all felt helpless watching them tear you apart. They came up with an ingenious way to show the world that you are not to blame for my broken marriage. That they don't hold you responsible. That they love you. As a parent, I've never been prouder."

"I don't know what to say. Fitz, why are your hands covered in paint?" She asked sitting up when she caught a glimpse of his hand.

"Three pairs of hands are better than two. Well it was technically more than that because Tom and Jack stepped in too."

"Thank you."

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you Liv." Olivia stood to her feet and held a hand out to him.

"There's a couple of kids I want to hug and guve a stern talking to." Fitz smiled and nodded. When he was standing she took him by surprise by wrapping her arms around his middle. Immediately Fitz's arms engulfed her into a bear hug.

"This will pass." He said repeating her words to her as a reminder. Liv nodded and just hugged him tighter.


	16. Chapter 16

Olivia, Fitz and Cyrus were in the Oval when she got the call. Fitz watched as her face went ashen as she dropped the phone,

"Liv," he said worriedly rushing over to her. Liv remembered where she was and picked up her phone.

"Liv, are you there?" Harrison asked,

"I'm here. I'm leaving now. I'll be there as soon as I can. Keep talking to him. He needs that. He needs us. Tell him I'm on my way. Keep talking to him Harrison." She repeated in urgency.

"I'll come and get you. You shouldn't be alone. Liv they got to Huck."

"I just can't sit here waiting for you Harrison." She said in a panic.

"I'll take you where you need to go." Fitz said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's secret service of me Liv, " Harrison bargained. Liv sighed not wanting to wait,

"I'll see you there." She said hanging up.

"Liv what happened?" Fitz asked panicked

"I need to get to Huck now. They took him and they..." tears filled her eyes.

"I have to go to him Fitz."

"I'm coming with you. There's a reason why Harrsion won't let you go anywhere alone."

"Huck was working a lead for Albatross and they got to him. Quinn found him but he's...I need to get to him. You don't have to come. I can go on my own. I'll be fine." "I'm coming. Grab your bag. No arguments."

"Tom and Jack are ready for you sir. We've also added a sharp shooter to your detail."

"Thank you Cy."

Of course. Be careful. Liv," Cyrus said taking her by the shoulders to look at her,

"Breathe. He'll be okay." Going as far as they did Cyrus knew the importance of Huck in her life,

"They stuck him in a small confined space Cy."

"Go, he needs you. Call me if you need anything." Uncharacteristically Cyrus gave Liv a quick kiss on the forehead before turning her over to Fitz.

Liv didn't utter a word the whole way to the safe house where they were all staying indefinitely while the whole Fitz and Olivia scandal died down. Unofficially they were working on cracking who the mole was.

"Where is he?" Liv said as she walked through the gront door. Harrison, Abby and Quinn were all standing by the door of the kitchen. Huck was huddled against the corner of the kitchen underneath the breakfast counter. Liv took her coat off and walked towards him.

"Huck," she said softly as she carefully approached him not wanting to alarm him. Huck only kept muttering. Olivia sat in front of him and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"I have to admit I'm not a person who gives change to homeless guys in the metro. I don't do that. I don't stop, which is… I don't stop. But I stopped for you." Olivia paused at the memory,

"You made me stop. It was your eyes. You had the saddest eyes. They were sadder than mine. The thing is Huck, you always say that I saved you. That's not true. That's not even close to true." Her voice broke with emotion as she continued.

"I had been all alone, for a very long time. There are moments. People who, somehow they convince me that I'm wrong. That I'm not alone. That I have something to…" the words wouldn't come. Olivia sighed deeply,

"People let you down. People hurt you. People lie. I'm all alone. Except for you. Harrison, Abby and Quinn. We take care of them. We love them but they don't live on the dark side of the of the moon. They're different. So Huck, I need you to snap out of this. Whatever this is, whatever happened to you, you have to come back to me. I need you. You are all I have. You are everything. Because I didn't save you in that metro station. You saved me." She said desperately trying to hold on to him so she wouldn't lose him to the darkness that taunted him, begging him to come back.

With everything that she had done, between Defiance, Quinn, Abby, David and even Harrison she felt unworthy. That despite the best of intentions for those she loved her actions left her feeling undeserving of the love that was available to her. Including Fitz. Huck had always just accepted and loved her despite it all. He knew all of her secrets and he never judged her for them. Huck placed a hand over the one she had resting on his arm and locked gaze with her.

"I think I had a family, but I don't know if they were real or I imagined them." he said desperately. Olivia let out an inward gasp. It would almost make sense. Huck for all his killer spy instinct had a heart of gold.

"What do you think?" She asked, her voice conveyed the brokeness she felt in her heart for him.

"I think they were real."

"Then they were real." In that moment Huck became undone. Knowing his boundaries and limited tolerance for physical affection, she couldn't quite pull him into her arms and hug him as she instinctively wanted to. So she settled for placing one hand on his shoulder while the other one remained beneath his resting on his arm.

A few minutes later she rose from where she sat in front of him and held out a hand to him to help him up. Huck took her hands and stood to his feet. For a moment they just shared a meaningful look that cemented what had bonded them together for so long.

While the rest of the gladiators had left Liv and Huck alone Fitz hung back worriedly. He had heard every word she had said to Huck and he couldn't help but be hurt by them. Even if he somewhat understood them. They were still repairing their friendship and it was only another window to how badly she was hurt. He knew very little of her childhood. They had always lived for the moment because they were always on borrowed time. They made the most of the current instead of delving into more than the bare minimum of their past.

Fitz slipped out from where he stood hopefully undetected and went to her study to check in with Cyrus and to give them all some time together. A half hour later she found him typing somewhat thoughtfully on his blackberry. To Cyrus she guessed. Abby had pulled her aside and told her that Fitz had stood outside the door worried about her. She knew that what she said would have hurt him. After everything. Wordlessly she sat beside him. Fitz who hadn't heard her come in looked up surprised. Without a thought he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his chest. Olivia turned into his embrace and draped her arm over his stomach as she sighed somewhat contently.

"You and I never really got a chance to truly get to know each other. I mean whatever it was that was or is between us is instinctual. Our souls seemed to just know the other without question that everything else didn't matter. Throw in the fact that whatever little time we had was forbidden. It made us just live for the moment. There really was no other way to do it. I know what I said in there hurt you," she said softly.

"Liv, it's okay."

"No Fitz it isn't. I care about you. I need you to know that."

"I do Liv." Olivia took a deep breath,

"I was born into a loving family. Parents who doted on me, loved me unconditionally and an older brother who made me believe that he hung the moon and the stars. God I loved him. I loved them all. Gerry and Karen remind me so much of me and my brother Bailey. I worshipped the ground he walked on and in return he spoilt me. With love, with affection, in every possible way he could. He was just that kind of guy. I was fourteen when he was bound for college. We lived in Boston at the time and he was headed for Yale which really wasn't that big of a hike but for someone who's never been separated from those she loved, it may as well have been another country. To ease the transition Bai suggested as a family we drive him down to Yale just so I would realize it wasn't so far, and that it would give me a chance to get used to the idea. For old times sake Bai and I sat at the back and as always he was just making me laugh and coaxing me out of being sad. I'd been moping for days and for days he had been trying to cajole me out it. He spent the his last days at home hanging with his kid sister. Instead of hanging with his friends, and doing what guys his age should be doing."

"He obviously loved you a whole bunch." Fitz observed running his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, he really did. It was early in the morning and we had literally only been on the road less than an hour when our car was hit by a truck." Fitz subconsciously tightened his hold around her,

"That whole thing about having your life flash before your eyes, it's not a lie. Not only does it flash before your eyes, everything becomes slow motion as though you're watching your life from an observers point of view. I remember that Bai was poking me on the side trying to tickle me and I turned to punch him in the arm and all I could see was this truck heading straight for us. The truck hit the driver side. Dad and Bai died instantly. Mom died on the table, and I was banged up pretty badly. I was in hospital for months, by the time they were willing to release me, everyone had moved on with their lives, the world had the audacity to keep turning. I ended up in Foster Care." Olivia paused for a moment,

"Because I wasn't exactly the most pleasant person to have around with an incredibly big chip on my shoulder I got moved around a lot. Some places were better than others. It wasn't till I was eighteen that the trust under my name was handed over. I never really had any friends. Well ones that I felt close enough to. So when I turned eighteen I moved into my own place. Good grades got me a full ride scholarship to Yale. I made friends but it never seemed natural if that makes sense. I dated. When I met Huck I had hust broken up with Edison. On paper we were well suited but my heart just wasn't in it. By then I had just choked it up to maybe I was just meant to be alone forever." Olivia sat up from his embrace,

"I met Huck and I saw myself in him. The sadness, the excruciating torture of just existing. So every norning I would bring him a coffee and we would just talk. Well you've met Huck so you know it was mostly hung. I don't know what it was about him but I trusted him immediately and vice versa. If I were honest, there was something in his spirit that drew me to him, that reminded me of Bai. Our first meeting was him looking out for me, and he has been ever since. Just as I would do anything for him, he would do anything for me and has gone above and beyond the call of duty. With us there is rarely a need for words. He's seen me in and through ny darkest moments and he's the only person in my life since my parents died that I felt loved me unconditionally. He's family. Harrison, Abby and Quinn are family. We love them, we protect them, but Huck is my brother."

"I get it Liv. I do. I'm so sorry for your loss and all that you've had to go through but hear me, hear my heart when I tell you that you will always have me. Our souls are tied in such a way that even if either one of us wanted to break free, they would never allow it."


	17. Chapter 17

Gerry and Karen were set to start school a few weeks after Fitz had announced his extra marital affair with Olivia. They had all decided to hold off sending them to school till the news began to die down. In the meantime, they spent most of their time with Liv, either at her place or at the White House where she worked on campaign strategies with Cyrus. Fitz was unwavering in her definitive presence in his campaign. He had hoped the exposure would remind people that before they had dubbed her his mistress, she had more than a successful career. That he was in no way a part of her success, that her successes were her own to claim. The last thing he wanted was to rob her of the legacy she had worked so hard in obtaining.

With Pope and Associates no longer in business, the Gladiators jumped on board to help with Fitz campaign. Fitz knew their decision to help was mostly to keep a close eye on Liv, and be on hand to her. For their family to somehow still be together.

"Karen, where's your brother? We have to leave soon." Fitz asked as she came down to breakfast without Gerry in tow.

"Doing his hair what else?" she answered teasingly knowing Gerry was just around the corner.

"Very funny Brat. I'm here Dad. Chill. What like they're going to start class before the POTUS comes to drop off his children. As if." Gerry said dryly. He and Karen both hated the hooplah and just wanted to slip into class like any other awkward newbie, but the moment the school found out that they would be attending they had insisted on a special assembly.

"I could have said no you guys. I'm sure they would have believed that there was something else more important than that assembly." Fitz said feeling bad that their first day is overshadowed by his day job. "Yes, but you've never missed a first day regardless which school. Whether you were just Dad, Governor or President. It's not your fault this one insists on capitalizing over the fact that their new students are the kids of the POTUS. Makes me rethink the whole choice now." Karen replied somewhat annoyed.

"Kare, the view of one star struck principal doesn't encompass the whole culture of a school. Remember why you wanted to go there, and what they had to offer you, and your amazing brain. That isn't diminished simply because you are subjected to yet another show and tell. Don't let this take that away from you." Liv said running her fingers through Karen's hair. Fitz caught Liv giving Gerry a quick wink. She had just had the very same conversation with him, which was why they were lagging behind Karen to the breakfast table, as promised Liv had arrived early to accompany Fitz to drop his kids off for their first day of school.

It didn't take long for the public to no longer be surprised to see Liv with the Grant's. Whether Fitz was there or not, those first weeks any footage of Olivia almost always had a Grant child beside her. The whole ordeal had brought them all closer together as the silent wrath of Mellie equated to not having anything to do with her children. Olivia felt guilty that Karen, Gerry and even Teddy had gotten caught in the crossfire at the same time she loved being with them and couldn't understand how Mellie never did. They had all agreed that despite the small group of haters, the hit to his campaign wasn't as large as they had all anticipated. While Mellie went out of her way to paint Olivia as the husband stealing mistress, Olivia's lack of retaliation spoke volumes as did the mutual adoration between her, Fitz and the Grant children even though they weren't even together. Their friendship was strong, and she was his right hand person, his closest counsel. For the first time America was able to see just how big of a family man Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III really was.

"Come on sweet boy, come to Livvie." Liv said smiling down at Fitz's youngest child who adored Olivia as much she adored him. Karen hopped off the SUV ahead of Olivia as she unstrapped Teddy from his car seat.

"Lee-vee..." he said reaching for her. Fitz, Gerry, and Karen all stopped and whipped their heads around. Up until that point Teddy limited his verbal communication to one syllable, like Da for Fitz, Er for Gerry and Ka for Karen. The four of them met eyes and grinned.

"Oh my clever little man. You said Livvie. That has just become my favourite word." Olivia said lifting him from his seat and cuddling him close. Teddy placed his head on her shoulder and draped his arm across her neck. As Gerry and Karen held out their palms for a hi five their little brother. Fitz dropped his lips to Teddy's head.

"Great choice for a first word slugger. It's my favourite word too." Olivia blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Do you two have everything?" Liv asked looking at Gerry and Karen who both nodded in reply.

"Shall we?" Fitz suggested as he draped an arm around each of them.

"Let's do this." Gerry answered while Karen slipped an arm through Olivia's feeling nervous all of a sudden. Liv looked affectionately down at Karen and kissed her on the side of the head,

"You're going to be great. Both of you." She said trying to assure them. From the outside looking in they made for a lucky family who loved each other immensely.

The ceremony thankfully for all the Grants and Pope took a lot less time than they had anticipated. Before long they were saying their goodbyes.

"I will be by this afternoon to pick you guys up, Secret Service light." Olivia added quietly,  
"I heard that." Fitz said with a shake of the head, not entirely minding, but being envious that he won't be able take part in it. Gerry and Karen grinned as they both took turns giving both Fitz and Olivia and a hug goodbye.  
"Have fun Sweetheart. You shine that amazing light of yours honey. Take that awesome brain of yours and you knock it out of the ball park." Olivia whispered in Karen's ear. Karen nodded tearfully resting her chin on Olivia's shoulder.  
"And you handsome man, you find that outlet. You have an amazing gift in expressing yourself. Find your safe place to let go, let your art speak the words your can't." Olivia knew one of the main reasons why Fitz had agreed to the school was because he knew it had a renowned Art department that could potentially unlock the evident artistic talent Gerry carried. He wanted both Gerry and Karen to have the opportunity to strengthen their gifts and passions, whatever they may be. He had vowed when they were born that he would never impose his dreams and aspirations on them, that he would allow them to find their own aspirations and their own dreams.  
"Thanks Liv." Gerry replied gratefully. She was the only person outside Karen, and his Dad that truly understood him.  
"You have a beautiful family Mr President." Mrs Tisley observed as they watched the exchange between Liv and his kids.  
"Thank you, I am incredibly blessed."

On the way back to the White House Fitz had handed Tom the keys to the SUV and rode shotgun while Liv sat at the back with Teddy. He had noticed that she had grown incredibly quiet and when he turned around to look at her she was staring out the window while Teddy played with her hand. He recognized the look, and the silence that came with that look. He knew she was thinking about Lily. He knew that as much as she loved Gerry, Karen and Teddy, that she missed and mourned for her own daughter, and spending so much time with his kids only magnified the absence of theirs. He wasn't at all surprised to find her missing after they had put Teddy in for his morning nap.

Olivia loved every minute she spent with the Grants. She had always loved Fitz's kids. It was one thing to be his campaign manager hanging with the boss' kids, but it was another to be playing happy family when she didn't feel it was her place to be playing a maternal figure, a role when couldn't help feel she slipped into by accident as they all rallied around each other after the fall out of their announcement. With Mellie's ever present absence, Karen and Gerry seemed more attached to her than ever before. She found herself being equally attached to them, which scared her.

"Sir," Cyrus said breaking Fitz's trance.  
"Are you okay?" Cyrus walked up beside him and saw what had captured his undivided attention. He wasn't at all surprised to see that he was watching Olivia pacing,  
"Circles?"  
"With everything that's happened, it's any wonder she walks a straight line." Cyrus chuckled,  
"You make a good point. She'll be okay Sir. You know Liv just needs to work it all out in her head."  
"After everything I've put her through. She's still here."  
"She loves you Sir. She's always loved you. Everything she did, regardless how it looked, how much it may have hurt you that is the one thing that has never wavered."  
"I know that. How I ever doubted it is beyond me and it makes me feel like an even bigger ass."  
"You forget something Fitz,"  
"What's that Cy?"  
"That you love her with every ounce that she loves you. She knows that and more than anything, she knows you. She wouldn't be wearing out the grass in the Rose Garden if she didn't."

Olivia wasn't sure how long she was at the Rose Garden before she headed back inside. As she walked in she saw Fitz heading towards her,

"Hey, I was just coming to get you for lunch. You hungry?"  
"Yeah actually. I didn't realize I was gone for so long."  
"Lunch is set up at the residence. Shall we?" Olivia nodded letting him lead the way.  
"Teddy up?" she asked,  
"Yeah, uttering his new favourite word." Olivia smiled,  
"My little charmer."  
"He truly is his father's son."  
"So humble." Olivia teased giving his shoulder a nudge with hers making him laugh.  
"I try." Fitz draped an arm around her shoulder as they walked through the residence.  
"Hi Little Man," she greeted as the Nanny brought Teddy into the kitchen where they were about to have lunch.  
"LEE-VEE" Teddy squealed with happiness as he saw his Livvie.  
"Heartbreaker." She said taking him as he reached for her.  
"You okay Liv?" he asked. Olivia bounced Teddy on her lap as they ate lunch,  
"Yeah Fitz, of course." He gave her a look that told her that he didn't quite buy her answer,  
"I miss Lily that's all. I miss her every day. Some days," she took a breath,  
"Some days I just miss her more than others." She replied kissing Teddy's head affectionately as she ran her fingers through his hair. Fitz placed a hand over hers,  
"I miss her too." Olivia nodded as she swallowed the tears that threatened to break free from the little control she had left.  
"Liv,"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why does it feel like you're about to bolt on me?"  
"Fitz," there was no denying that the man knew her well. Fitz called out for the Nanny to take Teddy. When they were finally alone in the kitchen he crouched down so the he was eye to eye with her. He placed a hand on her cheek,  
"Talk to me."  
"I'm finding it a little hard to know where I fit right now. OPA has been what I have worked for, for as long as I can remember and now. I just, I feel a little lost right now. It feels like I don't really belong anywhere, like somewhere along the line I lost me."  
"Hey, you belong right here. You belong with us. You belong with me." She looked at him briefly before looking away again.  
"Liv, I love you. I'm in love with you. I've never stopped. I want us to be together. I want us to give us a shot, our shot. I've been trying to find the right time, and I don't know if this is even the right time but I want you to know that you have a reason to be here. You are a part of this family. You are the love of my life and I don't want to do any of this without you."  
"Fitz,"  
"This isn't a whim Liv. This isn't some ploy to make you stay. When we lost Lily, I realized that no matter how angry I was about Defiance, it failed in comparison to the loss I felt when you told me about our little girl and the loss of the life we could have had with her. I've made some dumb ass decisions almost two years ago, and it cost me the most important person in my life outside my children. If you'd let me, I'd like to fight for her, to have her back because life without her isn't a life. I know you love me Liv, I know you do."  
"Of course I do. Not loving you was never a problem."  
"Then be with me. Let me run with you by my side. Let me show you I'm all in. Win or lose, I want you to be beside me."  
"It's not that simple." She protested  
"You're the world's greatest fixer, fix it. Make it simple." Olivia rolled her eyes and let out a deep breath. She looked at him as he grinned at her boyishly reminding her of the many reasons why she loved him. Fitz brought his lips to hers and Olivia's whole body reacted to his touch.  
"Be with me." He murmured against her lips.  
"Yes," she replied in a whisper causing him to stop and look right into her eyes as if to ensure that she had meant it.  
"If you're sure this is what you want, I'm in."  
"I've never wanted anything more Liv." Olivia nodded and brought her lips to his. Fitz pulled her into his arms and brought her back to where he was sitting securing her to his lap as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck.  
"I love you too." She said softly resting her forehead against his.


	18. Chapter 18

After lunch Fitz and Liv remained in the residence. Fitz wasn't quite ready to release Olivia from his sight or his reach. As Teddy cuddled up against her chest Fitz's arms remained around her.

"You know you're going to have to let me go soon. I have to pick up the kids." Fitz grinned.

"What?" She asked curiously,

"You say it so naturally." Liv shrugged.

"They're not exactly hard to love." She stated dropping her lips to Teddy's sleeping head.

"You'd be surprised how it doesn't come naturally to others." He stated sadly.

"She loves them differently Fitz, it doesn't mean she doesn't love them. They're a part of her and a part of you. Regardless of where you are right now with each other, you have to remember it wasn't always like this. You loved each other once, she wouldn't be so angry if you didn't share something. It can't be easy for her watching you find the love of your life. It may have never been easy between us but having the revelation that your husband loves someone else in a way you realise he's never loved you would be heartbreaking regardless what kind of arrangement you had." Fitz ran his fingers through her hair.

"I guess. I can't believe you just had me feeling sorry for Millicent." Olivia chuckled looking up at him.

"Is it okay if I leave Teddy? I was thinking we'd be less conspicuous without America's Baby. Even if I can't bear to part with him I think Gerry and Karen deserve an afternoon treat minus paparazzi."

"Of course, but take Tom and Jack. I'm not going anywhere. I have a meeting in the situation room in about an hour so I'll put Teddy down before then. You staying for dinner?"

"I'm sensing that's not really a question." Olivia said teasingly making Fitz grin sheepishly.

"Just not ready to let you out of my sight long enough for you to talk yourself out of this." Olivia sat up and kissed his cheek,

"There will be none of that." She promised.

Olivia had arranged to pick up the kids in the back entrance to avoid the paparazzi that waited for them outside the front gates. As she pulled up Gerry and Karen ran up to her SUV excitedly and jumped in as Gerry called shotgun.

"Wow you weren't kidding about secret service light. How did you convince the old man?" Gerry asked astonished realising that no one else was in the vehicle.

"Tom and Jack are discreetly following us in another unmarked car and will be keeping their respectable distance as we try and blend in."

Olivia handed Gerry a hoodie to throw over his school shirt and a leather jacket to go over it, while giving Karen a complete change of clothes that she could easily throw on in the back seat undetected due to Liv's heavily tinted windows. Olivia had also dressed for undetection in her jeans, boots and sweater and her hair pulled back in a pony tail.

By the time they had stepped out of a vehicle they looked almost unrecognizable. Gerry had swapped his leather shoes for his favourite pair of converse.

Liv wanted to give them an opportunity to be normal kids but she also wanted to be sensible. Knowing that malls in general was out. A Starbucks would be a short lived novelty so she had opted for a diner in the outskirts of DC that she and her team had discovered, loved and frequented. Tom had arranged a sweep just before they arrived to ensure it was safe in time for when they got there.

"Is this the place Abby was saying had the best burgers?" Gerry asked excitedly. Liv smiled knowing that Gerry was enamored by her fiery redheaded friend,

"Yeah. OPA swears by this place. It's our favourite hangout and one of our biggest secrets so let's keep it in the family okay." Both Gerry and Karen nodded in solemn agreement.

After ordering they began to tell her about their first day. Olivia enjoyed seeing them light up as they talked about their new classes and the activities available to them. Just as the food arrived Olivia took a photo of them to send to Fitz and then the two of them flanked on either side of her and took a group selfie for their Dad. Fitz who was just about to step into his meeting smiled as their photos started coming through one by one from both Karen and Gerry. The last one however was from Liv and it was a collage of several group selfies of the three of them making faces while the one in the middle was a normal smiley one holding up a napkin with the words 'We love you' written on it. He quickly typed a message back before slipping his phone back into his pocket.

Olivia didn't anticipate how easy it would be to slip into a routine with Fitz and his kids. Perhaps it was because to some level there already was a routine in place. Though Olivia was all in he knew that there was still a fear in her about them. He was determined from the moment go that it would be different. That he would earn her. So began his quest to woo one Olivia Pope. Which was a little difficult when she was working so closely with Cyrus for his campaign. When he had finally convinced her to take the empty office beside Cyrus he had made sure there were flowers and presents awaiting her that afternoon.

"You're spoiling me," she stated as he answered his landline

"People will talk," she added playfully.

"Sweetheart, we're old news." He pointed out amused

"That is true. Thank the heavens for Robert Pattinson and his repeat offending cheater of a girlfriend." Fitz let out a hearty laugh and it brought her joy to hear it.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked slyly.

"Not much. A little house work, maybe brunch, somewhere in my day I'll have to find time to vote."

"Do you know who you're voting for?"

"Hmmm, I am a political but there is this one guy that has captured my attention. I'm leaning towards him at the moment." She answered teasingly.

"That's high praise from one Olivia Pope."

"It is isn't it?"

After clearing it with Cyrus who was surprisingly supportive she was due to vote alongside him the following day. It was a bold statement but at the same time it had come to the point that Olivia was such a prominent part of the Grant's every day life, they would question where she was if she didn't. They hadn't formally announced the change of status in their relationship but they both decided that they would allow the American people to figure it out for themselves.

Instead of meeting them at the White House, Fitz had surprised her early the following morning by openly picking her up from her building so that they could vote together.

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised as she opened the door to find him there smiling at her.

"I'm here to escort you to vote, and then I thought we could have brunch somewhere nice."

"Is this a date?" she asked amused,

"It sure is. What do you say, you ready to take the new 'Us' for a ride?"

"Of course. Give me a sec. Take a seat while I grab my shoes and bag. Did you want anything to drink? There's a fresh pot of coffee gurgling in the kitchen."

"Take your time. I'll go get it myself." Olivia stood on the tip of her toes and kissed him on lips before turning to grab her things. Fitz grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back into his arms and kissed her passionately. Breathless she smiled as she leaned her forehead against his.

"You should know better than to start something like that and walk away."

"My apologies, it won't happen again. Now can I grab my shoes and bag or are we not done here yet?" she answered playfully.

"You should know that we're never done." He replied dropping his lips to her neck,

"Don't start what you can't finish Fitzgerald."

"What makes you think I don't have every intention of finishing this?"

"The fact that I know Cyrus is expecting us in fifteen minutes." Fitz dropped his head on her shoulder,

"Buzz kill."

"Sorry Baby, we can pick this up later." She promised running her fingers along his curls.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"I have no doubt you will." Fitz groaned and gave her forehead a quick kiss before releasing her reluctantly.

Fitz sat in the limo with his arms wrapped around Olivia as she leaned comfortably against him. He had grown quiet after they had left her apartment and wondered if he had changed his mind.

"Are you sure you want to do this together? I can just stay here while you do your thing and I can vote later." She said wanting to give him the option. Fitz looked up surprised.

"You just seem liked you're worried, and I won't hold you to this if you're not ready." She rambled somewhat nervously.

"Liv no. I have no second thoughts about what we're about to do."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't believe we're finally here. No more sneaking around. No more hiding how I feel about you."

"Then why so quiet?" she asked worriedly covering his hand with hers/

"Because I wish I'd done it sooner."

"Oh Fitz,"

"I robbed you, I robbed us. I was such an idiot."

"Hey, it just wasn't the right time. Now it is. There's no need to look back. We can only look forward to move forward. Whatever this election brings, I'll be right there. You are more than enough. You have always been all I ever wanted."

"Thank you Livi, for loving me against all odds."


	19. Chapter 19

Mellie seethed with anger as she watched Olivia and Fitz get out of his Presidential car. She had always feared and was somewhat unprepared for how quickly America embraced Olivia despite the fact she was the President's mistress. The fact that she was incredibly loveable painted Mellie in a negative light. Her children were beyond enamored with Olivia Pope. Just like their father they were enchanted with a spell she seemed to have on them. There were footages of all of them together all the time. From their first day at school, to Gerry's soccer games, Karen's science fair, it seemed wherever her children was, there she was, and wherever she was, Fitz was never far behind. America had begun to see them as the First Family noting that Olivia's addition only brought them closer together. Nothing official had been released to the status of the relationship since they had first interviewed and they had told the world that they weren't together and up till that point they were purely platonic but as Fitz helped Liv out of the car she looked up at him adoringly as she once used to. Fitz smiled and wrapped an arm around her placing a kiss on the side of her head. A gesture so sweet and intimate that they knew would bring questions they were both happy to answer.

"Mr President, there seems to have been a shift in your platonic relationship. Will you confirm if you and Ms Pope are now together?" Fitz grinned happily as he dropped his gaze lovingly at Olivia who merely smiled back,  
"I am happy to confirm that I have finally worn her down. We are taking it slow but we are definitely together. Olivia Pope is now and has always been the love of my life and I am grateful for second chances. Win or lose this second term I win because if all I end up with is my children and this incredible woman, then I am incredibly fortunate. For they are more than enough. More than I ever expected or thought I deserved." He replied tearfully meeting Olivia's eyes. She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him earning a loud roar of cheering around them. Olivia blushed and buried her face into Fitz's chest as he held her close to him. Mellie threw the glass of wine she had in her hand against the wall.  
"Well I guess they now know," he said whispering in her ear earning a chuckle from her as she gave his middle a quick squeeze.  
"Let's do this." She said taking his hand leading him to the voting boxes.

As they slipped their vote into the ballot box holding hands the photographers made the most of it. They had all noticed that Ftz and Olivia were always touching in some form. Whether holding hands, or Fitz's arm draped around her shoulders, or she was simply leaning against him. It was physical affection that had always been missing from him and Mellie.

When the formalities were over the Secret Service had whisked them away for the Brunch picnic that Fitz had planned. Olivia gasped when they pulled up at a secluded beach and a picnic blanket had been set up with brunch. Fitz took his jacket, shoes and socks off. Liv slipped out of her own coat and heels and took his hand as he led her down to their picnic brunch.

"You like?"  
"Fitz, I love," she replied suddenly teary eyed,  
"Hey hey, what's with the waterworks?" He asked wiping the tears away with his thumb dropping his lips to her forehead.  
"We're really doing this. We're actually finally here," Liv said softly, almost in disbelief.  
"We sure are and you ain't seen nothing yet." He stated with a wink. Olivia grinned and wrapped her arms around his middle.

They sat on the picnic blanket and leisurely eating the generous selection that the resident Chef had prepared for them. They talked about what the results of the election would bring. What their plans would be either way. Olivia could see the contentment on his face and it assured her that he truly was okay with losing if it came down to it. It felt like they had finally come full circle. There were no more secrets, no more hesitations, no more excuses. They had managed to strip away everything else down to the minimum, down to what was most important and that was them, Fitz and Liv, all in, together. When they had finished eating Fitz had laid down taking her with him. Liv snuggled close to him, her head resting on his shoulder as his arms were wrapped protectively around her.

"I never thought we'd actually get here." She confessed.  
"There were some days when I wondered if I had just imagined us. When things got so bad, I began to doubt the magic of us."  
"Me too," he admitted.  
"I never thought we would ever find our way back to each other. I'm so glad you put me in my place that day. It forced me to wake up and realize that as hurt and as betrayed as I felt, nothing justified my behaviour. Nothing could ever make what I said to you at Verna's funeral, or what happened in that closet acceptable." Olivia had forgiven him for the closet, for the hurtful words, for the year he wrote her out of his life. Just as he had forgiven her for the part she played in Defiance.  
"You scared me that day Fitz. I thought I had lost you to the darkness, and I did that to you. I was desperately trying to find the man I loved in there somewhere, because I knew he was."  
""You never stopped believing in me did you?" It was more a statement than a question and Liv shook her head.  
"I never stopped believing in you because I never stopped loving you. I knew if there was anything that could potentially restore us, it would be our Love. I believed in you, and I believed in our love." She said it with such conviction that it left no room for doubt.  
"Thank you for loving me that much. Liv, I want you to know that I never stopped loving you. Finding out about Defiance was so hard because I loved you so much and I began to doubt your love and faith in me because of it. I was blinded by my wounded ego at the thought that you didn't believe in me, that you didn't see me. That you would think I needed you to rig an election to win. I should have given you a chance to explain. I never should have left you all alone. It breaks my heart to know that my behaviour has planted a seed of doubt in your eyes. No matter how bad it got between us, you have never doubted my love for you. Until I uttered those words, you never believed in your heart that you were ever less than the love of my life."  
"No, but I understand that they came from hurt and anger. It was never alright, and it never will be, but I understood that you wanted to hurt me as much as I hurt you and you knew that was the one thing that would equate to my breaking your trust, and inadvertently your heart and it certainly was. But love forgives all things, and I have long since forgiven you. Truth of the matter is, we've done a whole lot to hurt each other in the last few years, this is a new chapter and a new season of our life, let's start a fresh."  
"You're on. I love you Liv, heart and soul."  
"I love you too Fitz, immeasurably."

They remained at the beach till Cyrus sent them a text message gently reminding them that it was Election Day and being President Fitz would need to make an appearance before they started calling states, which was hours away they knew but they got the hint. Reluctantly they packed up and headed back to DC. They had swung past the Residence to pick Gerry, Karen, Teddy and their clothes for the night ahead. There was an air of excitement and anticipation as they waited for the results. Liv had packed board games and card games to keep the kids amused. She was hope it would also distract Fitz from obsessing over the results as they came in. Truth was Cyrus was doing enough worrying for all of them.

While Teddy sat comfortably in Liv's lap the four of them were engaged in an extremely competitive game of UNO. James who was there in an official capacity had directed the cameraman to film the moment. Within minutes, it aired and went viral. The image of the President, his girlfriend and his children playing games during the biggest night of his life only painted him in a better picture.

After Liv had put Teddy down for the night she joined Cyrus and stood beside him as watched the results on the screen with such vigilance. She wrapped her arms around his middle and placed her head on his shoulder. Surprised Cyrus smiled and returned her embrace.

"I'm really proud of you Cy, win or lose. You won this." She said sincerely. After all they had been through the past year and a half had only brought them closer together. She was the only one who understood that though he made no formal apologies for the part he played in Defiance, he was sorry for how it had hurt those he cared most about in the world. The year that Fitz didn't trust him, and didn't lean on him was the hardest year of his life. He loved Fitz and he would slay dragons for him even without him having to ask. Truth was he too loved Fitz to a fault, just as Olivia did.  
"Thanks Liv. I don't know what I would have down without you through all this."  
"Back at ya Cy. It's a close race. You think we can do it again?"  
"Or we die trying right?" he replied with a smirk.  
"You happy Kid?" Liv lifted her gaze to meet his and smiled as she looked over at Fitz wrestling with Gerry and Karen on the floor, happy and content,  
"Yeah Cy, happier than I've ever been. Win or lose, I think we're going to be more than okay." She answered confidently. Cyrus brought his lips to her head,  
"That's all that matters now." Liv hugged him tighter knowing he meant it wholeheartedly. Fitz watched the exchange between Cyrus and Olivia. They had weathered such a storm, and he would forever be grateful to Cyrus for being there for Liv when he wasn't. He knew that there was so much more he didn't know about their lost year, and he gathered from Cyrus protectiveness of Liv that it had taken it's toll on her.

When Liv walked back to join them Fitz pulled her to his lap securing his arms around her.

"Can I help you?" she asked amused noticing that he was extremely handsy.  
"Just keeping you close."  
"I'm not complaining," she replied picking up the hand that Gerry dealt for her and handed Fitz his.  
"No peaking at my cards Fitzgerald." Fitz rolled his eyes,  
"As if you even have a chance at winning." Olivia nudged him gently on the chest with his elbow.  
"Be nice."

So engrossed in the game Fitz hadn't been paying attention to the results. It wasn't until the whole room erupted in loud cheers that the four of them looked up. The look on Cyrus' face told them that they had won. Karen and Gerry threw their arms around Olivia and Fitz who were looking at each other in utter disbelief.

"You did it. You won. I told you you would." She said wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Fitz didn't make a move to stand to his feet. He merely held her tighter and engulfed his kids into their embrace.  
"Congratulations Baby." She murmured kissing him quickly on the lips before jumping to her feet pulling him to his. Cyrus approached them and was pulled into hug immediately by Fitz while Liv, Gerry and Karen stood together proudly as Fitz worked the room.  
"Sir, they're expecting you downstairs." Cyrus reminded him. Fitz nodded and grabbed Liv's hand.  
"Let's go. Come on Kids."  
"Fitz you don't have to." She said surprised.  
"We're in this together. You are going out there with me. We are going out there as a family."  
"I'm not exactly dressed for that,"  
"Neither am I." he answered pulling them towards the elevator purposely leaving his jacket behind.  
"Fitz," she protested but he just kissed her.  
"They voted for me, they get me. This is who I am. A man who loves his children above everything else, who loves a woman so passionately without measure. They get to see me."

Hand in hand they walked into the auditorium, Karen to his left, Liv to his right, Gerry to her right. As a family united, they waved happily at the well wishers. With Karen's arms wrapped lovingly around Liv's waist, Gerry who towered over them hugging them both as they stood beside Fitz as he delivered his speech painted a wonderful picture of promise. A new beginning for them all.

**An end to another story I have loved writing…this one will also more than likely spin off to a sequel for their life in the second term of his Presidency. Hope you have all enjoyed it. Thank you to all of you guys have supported, read and reviewed not only this story but my other stories too. Your words have meant so much to me, brought a smile to my face and inspired me to keep writing. A heartfelt gratitude from me to you! xx**


End file.
